Naruto : Hellish Prison Life
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto is in Pugatory which is the most powerful prisoin ever even worse then impel down. Watch as Naruto fights and claws his way to freedom and reates Uzushigakure.. Warning contains lemons and a Naruto ?Harem as well as many characters from other anime. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

What if I told you that Naruto was sent to prison. Not just impel Down the blood prison but a prison that is truly is hell. What if I told you that this prison is worst then the one Kaido has in Wano this is Purgatory where No one can escape. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki and he was committed to hurting the last Uchiha. And now he was put to jail for doing his mission...

Now...

"Uzumaki D. Naruto you have been charged with Using the Kyuubi chakra and harming the Uchiha heir. How do you plead? The fire daiymo asked the convicted Jinchiruki.

"Not guilty your honor I was only following protocol. Sasuke Uchiha would not comeback peacefully so I had to use force so I used the Kyuubi chakra... Naruto said but was interrupted by a screaming banshee (I mean Mebuki Hanuro) she got up from the jury box and glared and screeched out the following.

"So you admit it. You used the Kyuubi powers to harm Sasuke-sama !" She yelled out.

"First off shut the hell up you are too loud !" Naruto yelled back "second of all Sasuke had his curse mark activated and coming with the intent to kill me. I had no choice but to neutralize him with the Kyuubi power. Plus he should know that I did not kill him All I did was give him some wounds but those would heal in time. Remember he was a traitor of this village and the penalty for traitors is death. You are all lucky he was my friend otherwise I would have killed him and the Uchiha clan would be no more !" Naruto screamed at her.

"Enough !" The fire diaymo yelled trying to get the order back in the courtroom.

1 hr later

"Jury have you reached your verdict ?" The fire diaymo asked.

"Your honor with a heated debate we have concluded that Naruto Uzumaki is guilty of harming the Uchiha heir and recklessly using the nine tails and being a danger to the village so I hear by sent him to Purgatory which is the most powerful prison of all the lands," Shikaku Nara said.

Shikaku Nara-had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son and grandson, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. In Part I, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deerskin coat over that and handguards.

"Very well Shikaku-san. Naruto Uzumaki your Chakra is sealed and you will never get out., Furthermore all of the money you have will be confiscated and also you will be wiped out of the history books of Kohona. Your existent will be beyond S-rank and you will never see the light of day" the fire diaymo told the blond-haired youth.

"_No, No, No ! I gave my life for this ungrateful village time after time I have bled for this village all to come back and they spit in my face. Well, you are wrong I will find a way to come back and I will become a great kage and have a nation that surpasses all the villages" Naruto thought._

"Take him away," the fire daiymo said.

1 week later

Purgatory

"Welcome to Purgatory where your dreams come to die" A guard towards the imposing prison of Purgatory.

Purgatory looks like a version of hell from the bible. It has a purple mist an eerie purple mist and has a couple of demon guards as well.

No, I mean actual demons from the bible.

Demons with red skin and horns and red wings on there back.

As Naruto enters the hellish prison of Purgatory he thinks "_So this is my life" Naruto thinks._

"yo prisoner you are going to be in the bottom part of the prison and only the strongest make it out into the next level of the prison. Right now you are going into level 10. If you bet the gate master and all the other obstacles then you go to lv nine and so on until you make it to lv 4" the demon guard said.

"What about lv 1 or getting out of her ?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well no one is ever strong enough to ever be able to go that far and even if you make it then you have to fight the four strongest prisoners who have most of there powers unlocked !" Another demon guard said.

"_Well, no matter I will assemble one person at a time. Form my gang and take over the prison next I will find a way to be free and get my revenge on Kohana for my imprisonment !" Naruto thought angrily._

"We here are your cell and oh look looks like you have a cellmate. Please don't kill each other we have to clean your blood up so be nice" A demon guard told them and left them to their own.

"Hey Mincemeat there is something the guards forgot to tell you here there are hundreds of gangs here in Purgatory and they are stronger than you. Only the strong survive and the weak die out here. You can either fuck, gamble or fight your way to the top" His cellmate said.

His cellmate is a woman who is a Olvia from Impel Down. She is a green-haired pirate captain who tried to leave impel down and has huge breasts.

"Oh and the warden is Satsuki Kiruyian she is the warden of this hell hole" Olvia stated towards the blond.

Speaking of Satsuki there she comes now towards his cell.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto ?" Satsuki said.

"Satsuki Kiruyian?" Naruto asked her.

"Just Satsuki so you are the criminal from the land of fire ?" the warden said.

"Yeah, I just came here and got into my cell why ?" Naruto asked.

"We have to process you follow me," Satsuki told the blond.

"Alright lead the way," Naruto said.

"Fortunately the people who came on their ship I had them stay to help with the process," Satsuki said.

"Lady Kiruyian you said you need us for?" the ninja of Kohana asked.

"Yes I need to know why he is in her because of filing of paperwork and all that with has to do with processing him in the system," Satsuki said.

Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's. She has long dark blue-tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust (although Mako stated in her first head-to-head encounter with Ryūko that the latter had "bigger boobs"). Satsuki had long hair as a child, and while it was cut slightly shorter during her teen years, she grew it out later on.

" Ok," the kohona shinobi said.

They began to tell why he is here in the most powerful and secure prison in all the lands and what she finds out erks her to no end.

"_So let me see if I have this straight you have put him in this prison because he is the warden of the Kyuubi mind you he had no choice as to why he was chosen as the jinchiruki of the tailed beast because he was just a baby. They claimed that he hurt the Uchiha heir but... what they need to understand is that he left the village voluntarily and he joins to go towards Orochimaru one of Kohona's biggest traitors. He came with the intent to kill him so he had no choice but to use the nine tails chakra to survive against the power od the curse mark " Satsuki thought angrily at the stupidity of the kohona ninja._

_"_Look I understand all that but you need to know is that kohona fucked up big time," Satsuki said.

"And how did Kohona do that exactly ?" a leaf shinobi asked.

"Look I looked at Uzumaki's files and what I find it shocking really. I mean first, did you know what type of mission did Naruto do? Satsuki asked the leaf ninja present.

They shook their head no.

Satsuki sighed and said the following "He help free the land of snow from Doto an evil and cruel dictator wannabe that was hunting down his own nice to try and get a fabled superweapon that he wanted to use to take down the elemental nations.

"He saved grass country as well has had this and saved hidden waterfall village when people used the power of the star for their own nefarious plans. The hidden sand loves him because he helps get through to Garra. The wave loves him for helping get rid of Gato. He inspired a nation to fight back and they named a bridge after him. He is the reason for the economic boom for your country with all the alliances you have with the hidden leaf.

"Also he has saved the king and prince of the crescent moon country that he helped saved so you just wait and see," she said with a smile.

"Wait are you saying that Naruto was the reason why ?" the Konoha shinobi widened their eyes.

"Yep and when they eventually find out because of Kohona gets what is going to happen ?" Satsuki asked the ninja.

"They will pull out of the trade contracts they have with us. Hell, some may call for war !" they both shouted and realized what the leaf has done.

"right you now excuse me get the hell out !" Satsuki ordered.

Later

After Satsuki had him baptized in hot water then drag him back in his cell.

As he entered he laid on his bed thinking "_Well when it all said in done Satsuki is right I am the reason for the hidden Leaf economic boom. I wonder what will come of this ?" Naruto thought_

Well guys what do you think Like, follow, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto was just convicted of a crime that he did not commit and for doing his mission to retrieving Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha and the clan heir to the clan. Naruto was also tried for using the Kyuubi chakra and for being it's jinchiruki now...

In Kohona

It was a nice day. The birds chirping the wind has a nice breeze and everything is peaceful except... the Hokage tower in here we see the reason why...

All the alliances that are affiliated with Kohona are either becoming hard to sate or they outright wanted to cut ties.

Hell Suna wanted to attack Kohona and raze the village to the goddam ground when he found out.

"People please calm the fuck down !" Tsunade roared over the council.

"Calm down how the hell can we calm down when all the alliances we have are now pulling out and we don't have the resources to mount a successful attack if one or more great nations attack us !" a council member or banshee screeched out, Mebuki Hanoru.

"And whose fault was that? oh, right you civilian that's what. You lowered the standards for being a shinobi and made it harder to train are forced in case of war. You civilians are to blame for this shit in fact because of your efforts we have wrongfully done wrong to the boy. You just did not know what type of impact the boy has" Tsunade said to the civilian council.

"And as for the ninja side, you are just as guilty. You see I have had some files and I have seen that some of your clansmen have been attacking Naruto and even some anbu ignore the cries of the child. Rest assured to take care of your clans and Anbu black ops as well " Tsunade said to them.

"All in all we are screwed seven days to Sunday cause there is no way out of this shit storm. All we can do is hope if Naruto does get out of the prison he does not destroy us" Tsunade said grimly.

"Oh please like that demon can do anything" Mebuki stated aggregately

"That _Demon_ you so ignorantly put is the fourth's child you ass and Kushina's child as well. They have married in secret away from prying eyes cause Minato has many enemies as well as Kumo trying to kidnap her" Tsunade said it with an edge in her voice.

"Also the leader of the land of snow Koyuki Kazahana is quite enamored with Naruto to the point where she loves him " Tsunade states shocking the group of people.

the Nara clan leader says "Troublesome so we have a famous movie actress that loves the nine tails jinchiruki huh ? not good " he said.

"he also has ties with the leadership of the crescent moon king and the prince as well," Tsunade said to the council.

Meanwhile

2 days later

Level 10- this is the starting point for Naruto and he is in his cell with Oliva. They both are now out of the cell trying to get into the arena.

Long term Misson- Try to get out of Purgatory and get his freedom by escape this hell.

Short term mission- Make it past this level.

Naruto asks the guy blocking the entrance to the ring. "Hey, how do I get in the arena?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, a kid without some money here which is tokens you need then you either a buy them by complete quests and favors for gangs or for the main 4 gangs," the guard said.

Naruto sighs "I will bet my self if I win the gang can do what they want to me but if I win then I get some tokens. So how much do I get for my win " Naruto asked the guards?

"Well you get a hundred tokens when you win the per fight," the guard said awkwardly. Never have anyone did this before offering yourself never.

"Ok," Naruto said as he makes it past the guard and into the arena.

At the Colosseum/Arena

The people in the stands of the prison here were loud and bolsters. They were itching for a good fight.

the referee is in the middle of the arena and states out the following-

"In the red corner we the raining defending undisputed champion of lv 10 her name is... "Poison Spider" Zala formerly is known as Miss Tuesday of the barbeque works !" the referee stated.

Zala bounty 35 million beri

"In the blue corner, we have a newcomer from the elementals nations Naruto Uzumaki. He is the lat of the Uzumaki and he is looking to make a name for himself"the referee sated again.

"Are you both ready ?" the referee asked both combatants.

They both nodded and then they were off. Zala when off with a burst of speed and attacked him which surprised Naruto.

Naruto barely dodged the attack. Zala - is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin, and a curvaceous figure. Her most striking feature is probably the exaggerated way she walks, describing hip swings that are often used to display a sexy woman.

She then went for another punch to Naruto's face but Naruto dodged her again. Again and again, Naruto was dodging her blows. Then Naruto countered by kicking her in the chest. She got pushed back.

_"Dam I forgot she has a devil fruit... wait then why did she not use it. It almost like... she can't ! The seals on lv 10 ar not powerful here we can't use chakra or any other abilities that is why she could not use her devil fruit power" Naruto thought as he dodges another blow._

Naruto was punched in the face and his face meets the cold hard floor.

Naruto gets back up but Zala grabs him by the hair and slams him into the wall. Then she kicks him in the stomach and then the face.

"Is this the best you can do boy !" Zala roared out and went for a kick to the face.

"No I am just getting started," Naruto said as he dodged the blow to the head and grabbed Zala's leg and tossed her to the wall.

She gets out of the wall. They stare at each other than the run towards each other and clash and they meet in the middle. Punch kick, punch, kick she kicks him in the air but he comes down with a double dropkick. It pushes her back as she blocks it with her arms.

The crowd goes crazy over this and the guards are shocked by this.

As they break contact with each other they resume combat with each other.

Naruto was blocking her blows waiting for the time to strike. _"wait for it... wait for it... now"! Naruto yelled in his mind._

As she overextended a blow towards Naruto's head he punched Zala in the gut knocking her in the wall.

She coughed up some blood from that blow.

"_I am coughing up blood from one blow ? from this stupid kid ! that does it I will not underestimate him !" she roared in her mind._

Zala and Naruto waited until the ran at each other and they fought with punches and kicked. When one kicked the other blocked. Zala kicked Naruto in the stomach and he skidded back and she went up and did a kick on his head but Naruto blocked it and he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

Naruto then jumped up and slam his body into hers on the ground.

Naruto backflips off of her and gets ready for more. She takes a while to get up but when she does she gives a smirk. His clothes are in tatters. She has bruises and scraps every and blood is seeping out of her lower bottom lip.

"_Impossible how is this brat keeping up with me ?! this should not be possible!" Zala thought in shock._

Meanwhile in the upper stands

There sit four chairs and in them sit four of the strongest women of this level.

Nico Robin is sitting in the first chair- s a tall and slender young woman with shoulder-length black hair and eyes that has dark, wide pupils (her eyes are depicted to be brown in manga as well as the tenth and the twelfth movie; while in the anime, her eyes are depicted to be blue). She also has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker tan unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height.

The second one- Lust (full metal Alchemist)is a fairly tall and beautiful woman. She is slender yet voluptuous in build and has a pale complexion. She has narrow mauve eyes and long black wavy hair reaching her lower back with short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right and partially hiding her left eye. Her Ouroboros mark is located on her sternum, just above her large breasts. She is constantly seen wearing a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves with red lines running up the length to end with circles.

The 3rd one is Oboro- (from the taimanin serious) She had pink hair large boobs and reddish clothes as well as huge nails for weapons. She was here because Black betrayed her and the humans of Japan tossed her here.

the fourth one is Ingrid from the same series as Oboro. Se is an ebony woman with a huge rack nice long legs and honey brown eyes. Same as Oboro except she was raped and tossed her before Black had a chance to help. She is in love with Black.

"Wow this is impressive" Oboro stated shock.

"How is he doing this? this should be impossible" Ingrid who is also in shock.

"I don't know but he is great to combat," Lust said as she licked her lips lustfully.

"It is his drive Uzumaki clan specialized in selling and known for their vitality. They were nearly wiped out during the second great ninja war for that exact reason" Nico Robin said.

Back to the fight

they exchanged kicks and punches again but they break the clashed but she then appears behind Naruto but he blocks a punch to the face with his arms he is pushed back slightly and then he runs on the wall and turns and jumps in the air.

Zala jumps to meet her and punches her in the face so hard it breaks the floor as she lands.

Boom ! they here are a loud crack o the floor and Zala are pass out bloodied.

The referee called it "Naruto Uzumaki has won the battle and he is the new champion of level 10 !" the referee called it. Leave a shocked crowd until they were cheering.

With the four figures sitting on chairs

"My my that was unexpected, " Lust said with a grin.

"Indeed I did not think Uzumaki could pull out the win especially with no charka he could use, " Oboro said with a calculating gaze.

"My thought exactly Oboro- chan," Ingrid said to agree with her fellow prisoner.

"Interesting," Nico Robin said with a smile. "_Very interesting Uzumaki D. Naruto. You had a disadvantage but you turn around and made it a no -factor in this match. If you continue like this we will meet and we will team up to go to lv 9 and we will form our own gang as well" Robin thought with a smile._

Naruto smiled and then moved back into his cell as he does he is stoped by Satsuki

"So what does the warden of Purgatory want with Lil o' me," Naruto asked with a smirk.

Satsuki smirks before her face hardens and punches Naruto in the stomach.

"_ Damn she hits hard," Naruto thought as he fought to keep the blood in his mouth._

"Now... then," Satsuki said as she brings him up by the hair. "Now are you going to greet me properly or are you going to continue to be a smart ass," Satsuki said.

"Fuck you... " Naruto said and she slaps him in the face. that brings him to the ground and he looks up and sees her smirk.

"Now lets talk shall we. You were impressive in your fight against Zala. I imagine you know why she did not use her devil fruit or you can't use chakra well it is how this is set up. The higher you go the bigger and stronger the prisoners and guards are and stronger the obstacles will be. It takes more than strength to beat the four emperors of Purgatory "Satsuki finished.

"However you interest me Uzumaki D. Naruto very few people have done so. And now I will make you my bitch !" Satsuki yelled and through him in his cell to have her way with him.

"Remember the strong survive and the weak die out " Satsuki exclaimed as she got naked and she got him Naked as well.

Lemon

"Wait can we just talk..." Naruto pleaded.

"No...'' Satsuki said as she began to straddle Naruto and she kissed him then she grabs his 12-inch cock and starts to rub it up and down. She then started to suck it.

Naruto grunts in pleasure. "Satsuki-chan my cock is sensitive..." Naruto said as he is breathing practice as she continues to suck off Naruto cock. She licks and continues to suck it.

Then she places his cock in her pussy and it as if her body is on fire. She takes all twelve inches in her pussy. It took time to adjust and then she goes up and down. Up and down. Satsuki's big breast was bouncing up and down. Naruto then began to suck on her breast.

She kept going and they kept fucking on the floor and she said "I'm cumming" Naruto and Satsuki said and they cummed hard.

Well, how was that huh?

Remember like follow and review

Darth Plagueis signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto was on lv 10 in Purgatory. They explained the rules and how to move up. There are rapping, bribery and killing and fighting ring and everything. To advance upwards, you need to do several things. The more you advance. The harder the obstacles will be but on the flip side you get more weapons and drops to help make it easier. Naruto was fucked Satsuki in the last chapter...

Now...

A week later

Naruto was making waves in level 10 after defeating Zala the champion of level 10. Then naruto fought off the people who are now gunning for him. It is a do or dies type of world here in level ten. However, they soon realized that is was a mistake. Naruto realized that his father's side of the family had a history with Wano. Precisely with **Shimotsuki Ryuma **a legendary swordsmen who defend Wano and cut down a dragon and defeated first rated swordsmen with ease.

Now we find the yellow-haired boy getting some armor and some new clothes as well as a longsword and a Katana. The longsword looks similar to his ancestor 's sword **Shusui **and (Tactemon's sword from Digimon Fusion) and now he is waiting for the finishing touches so he can go and sleep or strategize and get new members.

"Hey, blacksmith how did you get the materials for this ?" Naruto asked.

"Hey there are lots of ways to make a living here and if you don't have strength then you have to have a trade that you can do," the blacksmith said.

Naruto nods as he gets his sword and his katana and he gets his armor as well as his new samurai shoes. (Think Fujitoria shoes from One Piece in Dressorosa Arc).

Flashback

_"Today folks we have a great one today Naruto Uzumaki is challenging the marines and gov agents as well as dangerous beasts," the announcer said as Naruto meets the hord of guards and prisoners and they all look ready to kill him. Naruto had on his armor and his to swords in the sides and his two swords in his sheaths and now he looks on as well with anticipation._

_"Alright after I finish up here I can fight the boss of this level and move up to level nine ok ?" NarutoNaruto._

_they nodded._

_Naruto then charged at them in his orange samurai armor and he took out his longsword and started to slash his enemies away. Naruto ducked under a slash and he cut up the marine guard. He then sensed three people from behind and he quickly turned around and slash the three combatants vertically. _

_He kept dodging bullets, sword strikes and cannon blasts aimed at him. Naruto was cutting bullets in half and want up to some of his enemies and they both exchanged blows but Naruto slid underneath an enemy guard and stabbed him from behind._

_Naruto saw a giant and Naruto leaped forward and stabbed the giant in the heart and he pierced through it with his sword. Blood splattered everywhere and the giant fall down on the ground._

_Hellhounds attacked him but he grabs one and tossed it into a wall. He stab another when it got to close._

_In the stands_

_"He is progressing nicely if he makes it to the floor boss then I will go in his gang, " Robin thought._

_Back to the fight _

_Naruto was hacking and slashing away at his enemies. Naruto was surrounded but Naruto then said _**_Two sword Demon style: Scared Wind circle slash._**_ Naruto took his katana and his longsword out and spin rapidly as the wind started to pick up around him then a purple demonic ring formed and it attacked all of the people around him._

_Naruto stopped and he looked at all of the people around and he saw people lying on the floor dead or injured. _

End Flashback

"Well now I am going to challenge the boss so I need the best gear available on this floor, " Naruto told the blacksmith.

"Right, you certainly made waves kid but are you sure? I mean you are going in by yourself lad " the blacksmith said in worry.

"Don't worry I have it all planned out, by the way, who is the boss here in lv 10 ?" Naruto asked.

"That would be A giant Hellhound that guards the gate to lv 9 kid you might want to get some help with this," the blacksmith said trying to get the blond-haired kid to see reason.

"Like I said I got it," Naruto said as he left the blacksmith.

"_ Look kid I like you I truly I do but if you don't have people who will watch your back then you are gonna either be killed by a satellite and or become a target and eventually die," the blacksmith thought before going back to work._

_The next day_

"Ladies and gentlemen we have Naruto he is challenging the floor boss the vicious hellhound and it will be a good one folks. If he beats the floor boss he will move up to lv 9 of this prison. Also, his powers, if he has any, will be a little less restricted but the people there are a bit stronger and competition to move up an lv will be harder. Now, are you ready ?" He asked the crowd.

The crowd roared in approval they can't wait for some action.

"This area will be in a forest-like an arena was the enemy hellhound gets in advantage it can hide in the grass and attack with its intense flames. How will Naruto manage to defeat this beast? Let's find out " the announcer said.

Giant Hellhound vs Naruto.

It was quiet at first they were both looking at each other. Naruto in a Wano outfit with samurai sandals and his tow swords on the same side Ryuma has his sword. Then they both run towards each other. Naruto took both his blades out to block a direct attack which created shockwaves and destroyed the ground.

Then they broke the lock and they charged again. Naruto went for a **flying sword slash **but thanks to its tuff skin it didn't even pierce it.

_"Tuff skin but I didn't go full throttle till I know what will take to kill it besides if I went full throttle in the beginning then this won't be a good fight," _Naruto thought to analyze his enemy.

Unfortunately, fate ain't kind and it charged at Naruto again. Naruto hid in the grass hoping it can't find him.

The hellhound blew out fire trying to fry him alive. Naruto watched in horror the entire landscape was covered in power.

_"What scarily power,"_Naruto thought as he hopped on a giant rock. He then saw the hellhound charged at him again but Naruto then used both Blades and used his **flying sword slash** and it managed to push it back some.

"_Ok, then how bout this" _Naruto thought as he said **Two sword Demon style: Demon thrust** Naruto said as he used his two swords to thrust with purple demonic aura around him thrusting with all his might.

He managed to wound the hellhound because blood managed to come out o this skin.

Naruto was huffing and puffing and he stares gawking at this hellhound.

"What! How the hell did this fucking hellhound di this I put my all in this attack" Naruto thought started by this revelation.

Naruto dodged another attack and then the hellhound attacked again. Naruto used his two swords to deflect all the swipes and bites from the hellhound. It then when at it again and again slowly but surely pushing Naruto back.

"_Damn it I can't keep this up. What do I do... that's it !" Naruto thought_. As he leaps in the air and he says** Two swords Demonic style: Double Soaring slash. **Naruto said as the hellhound breath fire as Naruto was coming from the air and he slashed right through it and slashed through the hellhound.

It laid their defeated and Naruto was on one knee panting.

"Ladies and gentlemen Naruto Uzumaki did it he defeated the boss the huge hellhound give it up folks !" the announcer said loudly.

The crowd stod their shock and then roared loudly in approval of the match.

"Did you see that. It was amazing" prisoner 1 said in excitement.

"Yeah it was awesome huh ?" prisoner 2 said.

In the Vip booth

"Well looks like he moves up to lv 9 now he will certainly make it headway but the big four and their gangs are going to be a problem, " Ingrid said seriously.

"Well, he is going to have to deal with them eventually though if he wants to get out of here," Oboro said.

"Hmph well, guys don't you all think he is ready for lv 9. I mean he barely won this fight" Robin said from her chair in the booth.

"I still see that he can make it, " Satsuki said coming in and watch his performance.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto went back to the blacksmith. He looked on in shock as he stopped watching it.

"You did it really you did it. You defeated the hellhound !" he said in joy.

"Yep I sure did," Naruto said as they enjoyed each other company.

Later on

"Naruto D. Uzumaki ?" Women with black-haired asked.

"Yeah who is asking ?" Naruto asked.

"Forgive me but I am Nico Robin or they call me the devil child. Anyway, I would like to join your quest and get out of Purgatory " Robin said seriously.

"Um not to be rude but why me ?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have the drive and the will to grow stronger plus you are not intimidated and you are not affiliated with any of the top four gangs or satellite gangs here also you are cute " Robin finished with a smirk.

"Ok well you may join if you prove your loyalty to me," Naruto said seriously.

"Oh, and what would that be ?" Robin asked with a smile having an idea of what he wanted to do.

Lemon

Naruto got Robin and pinned her to the wall as he began to kiss her. His tongue began to wrestle with hers and they begin to fight for dominance as their tongues go around each other and exploring each other's mouths Naruto broke contact with Robin his eyes are filled with lust now.

He then gets on the bed and Robin quickly agrees and they both strip naked. Then she sees his 12-inch monster cock and begins to spit on it and suck it. What she could not suck she grabs with both hands and starts pumping his cock. Her head goes up and down up and down.

_Slurp, Slurp, Slurp !_

Huge slurping sounds coming from the room. As Robin is sucking on his cock Naruto was in bliss. "Damn Roin you sure know how to work a cock !" Naruto exclaimed in easy.

"Well I have to gain your favor right ?" she said as she presumed it. She was like a vacuum sucking it all up. Naruto was very sensitive and he can feel the build-up.

"I'm cumming," Naruto said as his cum gushed like a geyser.

"Well now that you had your fun let me get a helping ?" Satsuki said as she came into his cell.

Robin began inserting his cock inside her. She gritted her teeth in pleasure.

"Ahhh!" You're too big " Robin said as she goes up and down on his shaft. Her breast was looping and she was screaming in eacasty. Naruto gripped her harder as he shoved his big dick inside.

He did it in her ass. He was fucking her ass and he was doing it hard. He then grabbed him and had her stand up. He fucked her pussy as they both stand up.

Naruto went in and out of her pussy and he kept going faster and faster as the cum was building up.

"Robin I am almost there !" Naruto yelled.

"Me too !" Robin said as the milk started to squirt from her breasts as Naruto began to suck on them.

"Cumming !" Naruto and Robin said.

Well, guys how was that huh ?

Like follow and review

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto fought his way through as he defeated the hellhound and he used his two sword Demonic style attacks. People were talking about Naruto and now he advances to lv 9 where it gets tougher. It is called the plant hell because in the arena you battle plants and Now Robin joins in as his team.

Now...

the next day. It is a dark and gloomy place lv 9 of Purgatory is. The people are even meaner and scarier. Naruto sees a lot of people staring at him.

Naruto entered the cell with Nico Robin and they see it is blank with grey paint and it is a bare room with only bunk beds.

Naruto and Robin went to get some sleep.

The next day...

Naruto and Robin are out of the cell and out and talking to people broking for info.

"So the broken chain huh ?" Naruto asked Robin.

"Yeah, apparently they are making noise after your decision to lv 9. It is unprecedented in the amount of time it took" Robin said.

"Well they should just move out my way then otherwise it will be unpleasant," Naruto said as they make their way towards some people.

"So I heard you looking for some people to join your gang huh? Looking to take down all four top gangs and make it out of here ?" the women in red revealing ninja gear says towards the two people.

"Who are you ?" Naruto says towards the women. "_ For some reason, I sense a lot of bloodlusts and killing int," Naruto thought._

Naruto then got on guard as Oboro was amused at the situation. Naruto looked over and to his shock, Robin did not look even worried.

Robin smiled and said "Are you alright Naruto-Kun ?" she asked.

"Yeah that killing int got me there " Naruto replied nervously.

"So you want to challenge lv 9 boss eh ?" Oboro asked with a smirk.

"Well duh if we do then we will be one step closer towards my goal of getting out of Purgatory," Naruto told Oboro.

"I see well that is a problem you see I am the gatekeeper here. I have for over a year been undefeated and I have been able to stop anybody from advancing after I killed the last gatekeeper to take his place "Oboro stated with a smirk.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and said: "Look I will defeat you so that I can advance so either get out of my way or you can just die !" Naruto said yelling in frustration.

Later on

Naruto entered the training room and he began to talk to an informant.

"So anything of note. Any one of the big powers of this prison making a power move and what is happening outside of these walls ?" Naruto asked the informant.

In Suna

"What !" Garra yelled in anger at the situation.

"It's true are friends in the hidden leaf village told us that Naruto D Uzumaki has been sent to Purgatory" Temari finished telling the suna council.

"Is this true Temari-sama ?" A suna council member asked.

"It's true," Temari told them.

"The hidden leaf is luck we are still recovering are lost strength otherwise I would destroy that village to the ground with my sand or release the one-tailed Shukukua to destroy them, " Garra said ominously.

Everyone paled at that

Back in Purgatory

Naruto learned to allot. For starters, the Broken sword is run by Drakath.

Drakath- is an average height man with dark purple armor and shoulder plates. He is the former prince of sword haven and has purple eyes. As he was defeated by the hero he was thrown in Purgatory and reside in lv 4.

"he has the powers of Choas at his disposal Naruto-Kun. He is no doubt powerful. It took the forces of Good and Evil to defeat him as well as unite all the other factions of lore to defeat him. When fighting him be careful" Robin said seriously.

"Ok, I will Robin Naruto said with a smile on his face happy that Robin cares about him.

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Robin are talking and training there was commotion outside.

Outside someone was challenging some else to a duel to the death.

"Let's check the commotion outside Robin-chan," Naruto told Robin and she nodded as they both left the training area as they checked what is going on outside.

They saw a guy with a broken sword tattoo which is a broken sword logo and another guy with the chameleon tattoo.

"Um, Robin what gang is he from? a clueless Naruto asked Robin.

"He is from the chameleon gang one of the four great gangs of Purgatory and its a leader is Black. An immortal Vampire who resides in level 4 he is wicked strong and has many powers and Ingrid is apart of his gang and his enforcer" Robin said.

They both were watching the fight between the to.

In the arena

The two people squared of by attacking each other with there swords. They clashed and they were both strong. Naruto could feel the aura.

"Robin is these just grunts or are they offers of the gangs ?" Naruto asked.

"Well by the feel of there aura I would say mid-tier officers not weak by any means even if they are lv 9 prisoners here. It appears being in lv 9 made them far stronger. I wonder why did they not move up the lv's " Robin asked.

As the fight continued the chameleon grunt kicked his enemy in the face but the broken sword member backflip and charged at him and they keep going back and forth until the broken sword hit his opponent with a flurry of blows and kicked him in the stomach and in the face making his enemy pass out.

Naruto saw him glare at him.

The next day

Naruto and Robin enter the arena

"Ok in this corner we have Naruto and his companion Robin and the other corner we have planet monsters. After all, these are the plant hell!" the announcer said.

Naruto has on his samurai gear with his longsword in its sheath as well as his samurai sandals. Robin had on what she had on in Canon in one piece during the Ennis Lobby arc/ Water 7 arc.

The plants attacked the Dou. "Robin stay behind me. Your devil fruit might work hopefully" Naruto said as he began cutting the plant-like monsters.

Robin began to use her devil fruit powers but it turns out she can not yet.

"Naruto-Kun I still can't use my powers !" Robin yelled afraid and kicking a plant away.

"Dammit ! Well, those plans are out of the window. Fuck ! this stinks " Naruto said as he lands right side her and started slashing left and right.

Naruto saw plant-like humans attacking Naruto and he dodged a punch but got hit in the face with a seed splitter. (Think it from AdventureQuestWorlds or AQW for short.)

**"One sword style: cut and slice," **Naruto said as he used that attack on the plant as a human. The plant monster falls down and it leaked monster blood.

What Naruto saw next shocked him. A huge venus flytrap as well as a monster that was being eaten.

"It's evolving, "Robin said worriedly.

Naruto faces harden and he says in steel like voice" the hell it ain't. Robin doesn't move I will deal this " Naruto said in a commanding voice.

Naruto weaved and bobbed and slashed his way towards the monster while cutting down all of the monsters that stood in his way.

Naruto ducked under a monster and he grips his longsword and stabs it from behind. Naruto then cut another in front of him and kicked another away.

Naruto then was face to face with the monster but he got pushed back because of the other monster's attacks. Naruto weaved the attacks. He started to get closer until he jumped in the air and said **"Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash"** Naruto said as he used his sword technique to slash at his enemies.

The giant plant got destroyed and so did the weaker plants.

"There you have it, folks, Naruto and Nico Robin has succeeded in eliminating the floor boss Now he must eliminate Oboro the poison ninja !" the announcer yelled out as the ninja appeared in the arena.

"Well I did not expect you to make it this far really, impressive but it ends here," Oboro said.

"What do you expect. That I would roll over and die? Nah, bitch, I want to get out of here not resigning my self to this shithole " Naruto said.

"Oh and what makes you different I mean sure some people got far but they either join the strong or they end up biting off more then they can chew and die off here " Oboro stated matter a factly.

"Simple I am not going to give up. I want to get the hell out of here so I will be beating you now " Naruto said as he gets ready for a fight.

"Suit yourself it is your funeral, "Oboro told him with a frown.

"Hey if I lose you go ahead and kill me but if I win I will make you mine and you join me in breaking out of here," Naruto told her.

"That's a big if but your on !" Oboro aid as she took off at him.

Naruto was surprised and barely moved his head to the side to dodge.

"_ Damn she is fast !" Naruto thought._

Oboro continued to punch aiming for his head but Naruto was weaving and dodging all her blows.

"What's the matter all your doing is dodging is that the best you can do ?" Oboro said as she kicked him in the face then she used a spin heel kick to the face sending him flying to the wall.

" Damn she is tough. Bitch almost broke my noise with that spin heel kick to the face. This won't be easy" Naruto told himself as he took out his longsword and he clashed with her metal claw and it created sparkes and shockwaves form the clash.

_Boom !_

That was the sound and she kept attacking him but he dodged by backing away and they ran towards each other and clashed again. She jumped back and launched a poison bullet from her gauntlet.

She kept firing at him and he kept jumping back. _"Damn it she backing me in a corner here. What to do ?"_ Naruto thought as he fought on in desperation. He starts thinking about Robin and his eyes shot forward and he roared out and started attacking her faster and more powerful.

"_What is this power. How did he get this much " Oboro thought afraid._

They kept clashing and eventually her metal claws broke from an exchange. Naruto kicked hin in the gut and she went flying into a wall. As she got back up she jumped to dodge Naruto slamming his sword into her stomach. Oboro then dodged his slashes as she tried to punch him in the face but Naruto caught her and then tossed her around and slammed her on the floor.

"Do you submit ?" Naruto spoke to her with her arm bent a certain way. Oboro screamed in pain she said yes.

"Winner by submission Naruto," the announcer said as he won.

Well, what do you think eh?

Like, follow and review

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto was in the plant hell and they fight against plants as well as have Oboro join by fighting here poisoning planets and claws. Naruto realized that they couldn't use their devil fruit powers and or chakra so Naruto realized on his abilities and smarts to do battle...

Also, Garra found out about what had happened to Naruto and was about to go ham on the hidden Leaf but got calm down by his siblings.

Now...

As Naruto was about to leave three giant plant-like monsters were about to attack Oboro who was down for the count. Naruto took out his black blade and blocked the attack.

Everyone was shocked and thought "_He blocked that attack with one sword and he is not even winded after that," the people in the crowd_

_ thought._

Naruto then blocked another strike from another monster plant. The three combine their attack and uses a solar beam attack and Naruto rides it and says in a demon menacing tone "**Two sword syle: 108 purple direct demon slash"** Naruto said as his black had a purple tin to it and slashed at the three plants like monsters. The next thing they know is all of the monsters are dead at Naruto feet.

"Hmph and that takes care of that" Naruto said as he takes Oboro as per the deal and left the arena with a shocked Robin.

A week later

After Naruto successfully defeated the boss of that lv he is now an lv 8 prisoner of Purgatory. This is the Colosseum hell where you have to fight like gladiators to fight to move on. The boss of this floor is a minotaur. Many have tried but few have succeeded in this.

Naruto walked into his cell and Satsuki said"Well you are getting closer towards your goal Naruto. Question though? How are you getting up here so fast? I mean what are you doing ?" Satsuki asked perplex because in all her time here she could not find out how someone is making this much progress in her prison.

"Well, Satsuki I am trying to break out that is why " Naruto said as he goes to his prison cell.

1 week later

Naruto is wearing sandals and a white kimono and his two swords on his right side of his body. In his hip.

"Well wake up Oboro," Naruto said as he woke her up.

"You up now wai where am I?" Oboro asked perplexed.

"You have been out for a week and we are on lv 8 here. Care to tell me how can I win here ?" Naruto asked.

she sighed you have to beat all of the competitors here and then you can challenge the minotaur the boss of this level but the minotaur is extremely powerful.

Naruto nods and "Hey I am going to see my informant here in lv 8 be right back," Robin said and kissed Naruto on the cheek and left.

Robin got out of her cell and saw girls get raped beaten and killed but she kept on walking towards here informant in the guards.

"Hey, can I talk somewhere private ?" Robin asked the guard that was guarding a prisoner.

"Sure," the guard said as they both go into a closet and closed the door.

"Okay talk what can you tell me about the gangs here and can any be swayed. And what about the big four gangs that have been here. Any movements and what of the outside world ?" Robin fired these questions off.

"Well okay the last question is simple Suna Kazekage Garra was pissed and quiet adornment on the hidden leaf explanation on why was Naruto sent here. Also, the hidden leaf is slowly losing business because of their decision. as four the big four gangs here broken sword and chaos control both are moving slowly towards the lower levels to inspect who could move up so fast. The other to have been silent so far. Also, there are a couple of little gangs who have been promised glory and freedom to move to the upper levels and they might be forgiving towards your cause and piss off that they have been lied to. Keep in mind not all we be easy to convince" the guard told Robin.

"Ok, what our powers? When will they be restored ?" Robin asked.

"You should have around 10-15 percent of your power unsealed so it is not much but it is better than nothing," the informant guard said.

"Alright but you better not say anything or I will kill you !" Robin said with a scary look.

The guard nodded frighten and they left.

Little did they realize that Mad Dog is trying the same thing. He is going to challenge the floor boss.

"Hmph, I will just challenge this Mad Dog my self in the coliseum. I will make the bet so intending that he either joins us or dies "Naruto said.

At the coliseum- Think Dressrossa from One Piece during the Dressrossa arc.

"In Naruto team, we have Naruto, Robin, and Oboro, and Layla " the announcer who is wearing a gladiator get up said.

"Everyone is already here," the announcer said.

"Let's start this contest," he said as he started it.

All of the enemies wipe out there weapons and started fighting one another some even started to fight Naruto's team. Naruto was hacking and slashing away with his sword. Naruto and co slowly but sure defeated all of them easily.

Naruto then saw a muscular guy and he was taller than the rest.

While Naruto was busy dealing with the big Oboro was using her poison attacks to knock out her enemies.

Robin was using her devil fruit to knockout the cannon fodder.

Layla was using her spike fruit to lay waste to whoever was foolish enough to do this to them.

"Hmm... It is not your strength that frightens everyone nor is it your favor with the crowd. You can gain allies. Thatis the reason for everyone her to be wary of you" Satsuki thought.

Just then everyone turns and could sense a foreboding presence. His Name is Drakath who is the head of the thirteen Chpas lords of Lore. He is from the online game of AQW.

"So he is the one huh Satsuki?" Drakath said as he looked at the coliseum in amusement.

"What are you planning? Besides are you not suppose to say in lv 4where most of your power is not restricted. Why come down here ?" Satsuki asked curiously. Hey is not every day that one of the four gang leaders here comes to the lower levels.

"To scout out any potential here and I see here is a new person trying to enter the game eh? what was his name Naruto was it ?" he asked.

Satsuki nodded.

They both watch how this will play out.

Back with Naruto. He is dodging blows from the giant fist coming hammering down and he is trying to see a pattern.

"I can't keep dodging forever," Naruto said as he said. "**Two sword style: Great purple dragon slash," Naruto said.**

As Naruto cut down a giant down.

Oboro decided to go for one of the giant's legs and Naruto hammered him in the gut she then slashed the giant face and Naruto gave him a **"One sword Style: Great purple slash" **Naruto said as he slashed another giant.

Robin sprouts hands on the shoulder of the giant and has it in a submission move. Naruto used his **"forbidden three sword style: Three Purple canon slash" Naruto said as he took out a new sword and he combined three swords slashed into one giant slash and it knocked it down.**

"Wow folks that were great now they are ready to face the floor boss the minotaur," the announcer said.

Well guys see yeah next time

Like, review, follow

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto moved up from lv 8 towards 7 which now in the coliseum which was everybody in the place fighting each other but then giants came and went ham on the place. Robin went on to find info on the level and had an informant tell her about the outside world and the info regarding the four emperors of this prison.

Now...

In lv 7 Naruto and Oboro, Robin is in lv7 going to lv 6 and on the way they are stopped by Ingrid from the taimanin Asagi series and she is in love with Black which is an immortal vampire and they are both in Purgatory here together.

Ingrid-is a black ebony woman who is a ninja who wields a sword. she has pink- reddish hair and has honey-orange eyes.

She is wearing a red two-piece business suit but transforms into her ninja gear and has a sword.

"Halt Naruto and Oboro, Robin. Ah, I see you finally got what you deserve huh? Oboro" Ingrid said with a smirk.

"Oh look you say I have gotten what I deserve eh bitch but I did not betray my own but at least I did it for revenge you on the other handed did it for love. I have seen the error of my ways and want to fix my errors and save Asagi from what I have done" Oboro stated calmly.

"Enough talk about that Black-sama is here and he would like to talk to you now, follow me," Ingrid said and they went to lv. 6 and they went and saw him standing with Satsuki.

"Ah the great Naruto D. Uzumaki huh in the flesh. You know what they call you. They call you the new hope of Purgatory. I will get to the point join my crew in this place the Black gang" Black said towards Naruto.

Black is a muscular man with tannish skin and with brown hair and black eyes. He is wearing a grey business suit and black shoes and is the leader of the black gang.

"Um, how do I say this delicately... oh yeah hell no! Stay out of my way and let me through or suffer my wrath and die !" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh well in that case..." Black said before his face hardens and he released an aura of Conquerors haki at him. Robin and Oboro pass out but Naruto remains standing.

"_Surprising but not unexpected. So you have a strong spirit huh? Well, it will be fun to see what you do here" Black thought._

Black smirked and then said in a commanding tone"We are leaving Ingrid" he told his subordinate. Ingrid nodded and went with him.

As he left Satsuki lead him towards his cell and she looked pissed and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for !?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Because idiot you could have been killed he is one of the four emperors of this prison and for you to try to challenge him is beyond stupid. Look all of the emperors have their sights set on you now so lay low and wait for your time. Now let's have some time for ourselves selves" Satsuki said.

Lemon

Satsuki took her uniform off and Naruto took his clothes off. Naruto cock got hard and she got on her knees and started to suck on her lover cock. She sucked on it and even hummed. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he was in bliss. She then stopped sucking on Naruto's huge cock and spit on it. Then she grabbed it with her hands and started pumping Naruto cock. His cock was wet from his lover's spit and Naruto was moaning in pleasure.

"Satsuki you are so good at this. It is like I am in heaven" Naruto told her in lust.

"Well get ready for more Naruto-Kun," Satsuki said affectionately. She continued the handjob as well as rub his balls lovingly. She then took him in her mouth and continued to suck him off. Then she went and continued the handjob and blowjob combination. It was to much for Naruto to handle.

"I'm cumming !"Naruto shouted and he cummed in her mouth. As Naruto cummed in her mouth his hips bucked and Naruto fell on the bed.

Naruto cock was still hard so Satsuki got on top of him and put Naruto huge cock inside her.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"It's so big !" she said out loud as Naruto used his cock and rammed her with it. Naruto cockhead alone made her shudder in delight as she cum first and then again and again. She had her tongue out. "OH YES, YOU BIG COCK BASTARD MORE GIVE ME MORE !" Satsuki yelled out in lust.

"You want more okay I will give you more," Naruto told his lover as he grabbed her hips and started to go really fast. Naruto 16-inch monster cock stretching her tight cunt to the max to accommodate for his huge cock.

"AHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE BREAKING MY PUSSY WITH YOU HUGE COCK, YOU ARE STRETCHING MY SMALL CUNT !" Satsui yelled in wanton pleasure as pink aroused on her cheeks.

Naruto continued to until he said I am cumming and he came inside her.

End lemon.

Well, guys follow, review, fav my story.

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto talks to Black which is one of the emperors of the prison and then they go to lv 6 of the prison but first Naruto fucks his women.

Now...

Lv 6 of Purgatory was described as the thorn hell. Red thorns are everywhere. However, the stronger inmates use their energies and devil fruits to bare it.

Naruto, Oboro, Robin make their way to lv 6 arena until they see a person that Oboro has not seen in a long time.

Annerose- is a feared and powerful witch living in Amidahara. She is half-human, half-demon and makes a living by running a detective agency. She wields the legendary sword Kongoyasha and her skill as a swordsman is second to none. While she is not downright evil Annerose is still ruthless when it comes to how she conducts business.

She has black clothes, golden eyes as well as white skin.

"Wow what a shock they captured you as well huh ?" Oboro stated in shock.

"Oboro you bitch. You are like Mey Fang betrayed you, fellow sisters, just to gain power" Annerose stated in disgust of her.

"Shut the hell up I have learned my lesson now do you want out of this prison by the way where is Asagi and her sister and friends ?" Oboro stated angrily.

"You don't know huh Well let me tell you Asagi and her friends are on lv 4, in fact, she is the 5th emperor now," Annerose said shocking them all.

"5th emperor of the prison impossible if that happens then an imbalance will happen in the prison and that will have an irreversible effect on the prison" Satsuki stated worriedly.

"Don't worry Asagi is stronger than both me and an Aishwarya Ray and she will not be defeated so easily. I think she has the potential to be the strongest given enough time" Annerose stated confidently.

"Now do you want to get out of here" Naruto started breaking up their conversation.

"No shit" Annerose stated and Naruto broke the bars free her. The first thing she did was grab her sword and attacked Naruto and Satsuki the prison warden blocked the strike with her sword looking pissed off.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to hurt my lover " Satsuki ordered wit an angry expression.

"So the warden took a lover huh ?" Annerose mused and then clashed again and again Satsuki clashed with annneose she dodged a blow to the face and jumped on a wall and springboard off of it and clashed with her again pushing Annerose back a bit.

"_She is strong," Annerose thought_ while dodging a swipe to the head. Annerose countered by using an uppercut towards Satsuki's face but he dodged and used a spinning heel kick towards Annerose temple sending her crashing into a wall.

Annerose groaned and got up and Naruto said "Enough ! We are wasting time come if you want if not rot in level six Purgatory. See if I care. Robin, Satsuki, Oboro lets go" Naruto ordered wanting to go towards there cell and find a nice place to sleep because tomorrow it's his scheming and scamping to get towards level 5 here in the prison.

"Wait I will join you, you guys seem strong and my best bet to get the hell out of her so may I join you ?" Aneerose asked hopefully.

"Ah it's ok but first you have to help us get settled here and help us take down the floor boss here as well," Naruto told her and Anerosse nodded her head.

Naruto saw a satellite gang and he saw who they belong to.

"Wolf pack huh? Satellite gang for the Black gang" Naruto said out loud.

"I am the leader of Wolf pack I have heard you and your crew are the rookies that made it up to lv 6 in record time lets see if you can back it up" the leader stated.

Over the course of the time Naruto was here he has learned many new fighting styles and learned a bit of Haki as well as the six powers the World Government Marines use as Swordsmen ship. If his flying slash is anything to go by.

"Hmm... before we begin let me know your name," Naruto asked.

"My name is a wolf. The shining wolf. The world gov gave a 550,000,000 beri bounty on my head fro fighting against a warlord and surviving " He boasted.

"Impressive now lets fight," NAruto said taking out Shushi and clashing with the wolf and they went back and forth. They were not letting up sparks flying everywhere. Naruto kept dodging his strikes. left, right center, stab again Naruto jump back to avoid being stabbed and he jumps forward to give a downward slash but wolf dodged it.

Naruto and wolf distempered through the view and the spectators her clashing of metal.

Both trying to push each other back. But they kept clashing but Naruto went flying towards a wall.

"Arrgh, you are tough I will give you that. That must be a reason everybody is scared of yuh. I have been training and building my crew and strength up for years. But he kept and tear me down " Wolf stated through grit teeth.

"Who ?" Naruto stated also from breathing hard.

"Drakah and Black. To of the now emperors of this prison. They came and offered me a spot in their crews, I declined and well they both almost killed me and killed or defiled the rest of my old crew" Wolf stated.

"Ah, that explains that" Naruto stated as the resumed there duel. It was even more intense than before. Going at high speed. Wolf jump over and tried to slash at Naruto back but Naruto countered with a block and they kept clashing Naruto speed and acrobatics kept him on his toes.

"It's time to end this" Naruto said as he and wolf charged at each other and Naruto dodged a slash and he slashed him in an epic fashion. Not only slashing and cutting him in the chest but his entire room had a cut across the walls.

With the others.

"Wow did not know Naruto-Kun was that powerful" Oboro sated with shock.

"Hmph yep, he sure is " Robin stated with a smile as did Sastuki.

Annerose stared in shock.

Follow, fav, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	8. Chapter 8

Germa Pirate x Naruto

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto goes to lv 6 in this prison to meet the famous Annerose and they fight but Satsuki fights in his place. As they finish Naruto asks a few questions about this place and where here comrades ar. Naruto battled against wolf and it was tough at the end though he won the battle.

Now...

In lv 6 thorn hell.

It was hell in every sense of the word. It was rep skies on the walls and floors if you were not strong enough to endure it then you would die.

Blood and tears were here and if you can steal it from the soldiers or from the strong prisoners to protect yourself go right ahead.

We find our heroes battling against a satellite gang for not only the best rooms but also there credits and weapons and shoes and clothes.

"You can't win," Red of the red gang said. "There are marines, imperials and other people and monsters here as well," Red said as they clash at one another.

"If you think that will stop me then you are crazier then I thought" Naruto replied as he clashed with the leader of the red gang again. They clashed with each other trying to push each other back.

The red sword was cladded in armament Haki. "What ! you know armament Haki ?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Hell yes I have been to the new world bitch I was worth over 550 million beri," Red said with a demented laugh.

"_Shit this just got from bad to worse okay he knows Haki I am still learning it," Naruto thought to clad his sword in armament Haki. "I can only keep this up for so long here goes," Naruto thought worriedly._

Naruto and Red clashed again and again. Naruto went for a low sweep towards Red leg and Red dodged the sweep by backflipping away and charged back towards Naruto.

Naruto kept dodging his swipes with his sword and Naruto dodged a kick towards his chin but got hit with a punch to the stomach and punch to the face sending him crashing into the wall.

Naruto gets up and clashes with Red again.

Meanwhile

Annerose, Oboro and Robbin were dealing with some red thorn monsters.

Red thorn monsters are monsters that have thorns that can extend and try to kill the prisoners.

Back with Naruto

Naruto and Red kept fighting each other but then Naruto jumped back to dodge a slash and went for the kill and stabbed him in the leg.

Blood dripped from Red leg as he was trying to block and kept failing. Naruto saw weakness and kept hammering away knowing that it almost over.

Red is panting and knows it's almost over"_No this can't be how it ends" Red thinks worriedly as Naruto knocks his sword away and he gets both of them as he is kneeling on both of his knees. _

He looks on in freight expecting to die. "I am not going to kill you but I have to ask why to do this ?" Naruto had to ask.

"Kid you have to understand there are forces in this prison and out that want to kill certain and powerful people. Either because who they connect with, who they fight with or by reputation or by their power levels or info on certain organizations" Red said.

Naruto then spared his life as he continues to the arena where there is an arena filled with people.

In the Audience

"Wow isn't that Naruto D Uzumaki," a member of the audience asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy who is taking purgatory by storm and destroying everyone in the process let's see what he got," another said.

With Naruto and Co

They are in the arena with Red

"So Red before we begin why have you decided to stay here ?" Naruto decided to ask.

"It was because of the head guard on lv 6 to lv 5 both of them are tough as hell. Even if you defeat this monster you will have to fight him" Red said.

Naruto as Robin uses her devil fruit to try and destroy the thorn monsters.

Oboro, Annerose, and Satsuki take out there swords and attack the thorn monsters in the arena

with Naruto

"Oh hell great a three head fucking thorn dragon," Naruto said out loud.

Roar !

The dragon said as it roared out and started firing thorns at Naruto as he took out Shushi and slashed at the thorns blocking them.

Naruto began to run towards the three-headed monster as he dodges flames and thornes.

"Enough of this " Naruto said as he said "Sword sword style: Twister" Naruto called out his attack and he went right up to a surprising three-headed thorn dragon and he used his sword attack by spinning. It generated wind and powerful sword slashes as it left up in the air and had a wind of a twister the moved generated.

When the monster came back down it had many cuts and bruises to it as well as cracks.

"Alright time to end this" Naruto said as he used his "Two sword style: Rising dragon downward slash" Naruto said as he jumped in the air and a western dragon aura was in the air and Naruto took his two swords and placed them in a downward slash like and slashed down on the powerful dragon.

Crash !

A huge explosion destroyed it and when the dust was settled the dragon was no more.

"Hey that was easy," Naruto said with ragged breath and then he went on to help the others.

Well guys follow, review, fav

Darth Plageuis signing out


	9. Chapter 9

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto and Co were all in lv 6 of Purgatory. He then found out that they had to fight the thorn monsters and to top it off fight a three head thorn dragon. Naruto also fought against Red which is he and Naruto fought but eventually Naruto won.

Now...

"Okay Red what is your backstory with the current head jailer of lv 6 purgatory ?" Naruto asked.

"so I was here in lv 6 and trying to get to lv 5. I and my crew were fighting the jailer but he decimated all of us and killed them and then I ran away while he was laughing manically" Red told him while he clenched his hands.

"Don't worry I will help you?" Naruto told him.

Naruto and co went up to the Jailer and said: " So you are the jailer huh ? not impressed."

"Hmph, so Red did not learn you're listening even if after I decimated your whole gang ?" The head jailer asked him with a sneer.

The head jailer of lv 6 is a tall heavyset man with the strength of a marine rear admiral (think X drake post time skip).

He is a tan man with a police club with a weapon with brownish hair.

"You know we can just fight you and me I win you let us pass but if I lose you can kill me," Naruto told him confidently.

"Ha, your lose then but let's fight in the arena. I want to make everyone see this" The head jailer said.

At the lv 6 arena

Announcer: Greeting lv 6 prisoners of Purgatory we hear to witness the main event of the evening. In this corner, we have Red the unstoppable jailer of lv 6 purgatory.

Boo ! the crowd yelled out.

the announcer: and in this corner the rising prisoner in Purgatory tearing his way through and making allies and enemies alike Naruto and the new gang the maelstrom.

woohoo ! the whole arena cheered while saying things like kicking his ass and destroy his ass and kill hi.

"Woah seems people hate you huh ?" Naruto asked with a smug grin. "After and even the guards this, it is lv 5 for me you are just a footnote," Naruto said with a grin.

"Yo kid let me explain a few things. I was paid to be heard by both black and Darath to be heard and stop people from advancing in fact kid the 5 emperors are so strong if they all went all out they could together even rival the yonko. You have no idea what's going up there do you boy. Ever since you have been making waves it has caused a huge imbalance of power here. Have you noticed it ?" the head jailer asked.

"Explain," Naruto said.

he sighed but then said " look the 5 emperors are now at war with one another always wanting to control it and even the marines forces and guards that try to get involved are constantly dying and it is getting worse," he told the horrid truth to Naruto and a stunned crowd in the stands.

Announcer: Are you both ready.

Both nodded

Announcer: then fight.

The jailer put on to gloves which were black and Naruto took out his sword. The crowd in the stands waiting with bated breath.

They then rushed at each other the jailer's hands were black which means **armament Haki **and Naruto clashed with his sword which also had armament haki on it.

A huge clang was heard as well as sparkes and a huge shockwave that comes from the clash.

"_his strength is tremendous," Naruto thought in shock._

The ground that they were both standing on was cracking from the pressure of the clash. They kept clashing punch and a sword strike. They kept clashing as they appeared and reappeared again and again.

The jailer used one of the **six powers or Rokushiki.** He used shave to didge a sword swipe and bring his punch downward. Naruto dodged it and backflip off the ground and back on his feet. The jailer then used **shave **again to appear behind Naruto so that he can strike from behind to punch but Naruto quickly turn to block it with his sword. It created a shockwave again with sparks flying all over.

Naruto then jumps back to avoid getting hit by the armament punch. Naruto went for a sword strike but he blocked it with his armament punch.

Naruto then used a** flying sword slash** and he used his hands to block it. Naruto then took out his two swords and said in a low but menacing voice. But loud enough for everybody to hear **Two swords demonic style: Great Red dragon slash **and his aura had a demonic big western dragon that was red and he sent a red slash at the jailer.

The jailer instincts instantly told him to move out of it's a path so he did.

"Ha you missed me !" he told Naruto arrogantly.

"Look behind you fool," Naruto told him calmly.

He looked behind him in shock a huge hole was in the wall with several cracks as well as a huge trench hole by it going several feet deep.

With the Audience

"Wtf," one person in the stand said besides himself.

"Impossible I thought this prison restricts devil fruits and other things like superhuman strength," another person asked afraid.

"You see as you climb up and make it one step closer your power is less restricted also you will become stronger as you battle the worst of the worst forge new allies and become stronger if not you will die" another answered him.

Back to Naruto

"Why won't you just die !" The jailer roared and charged at him with his hands up to strike him with.

Naruto then shook his head."_You are scared and now you are making rash decisions. decisions that you would not make normally if you would if you where thinking coherently" Naruto thought disappointed._

Naruto blocked it and he kicked him hard it the air. As The jailer went into the sky Naruto jumped off the walls and was in the air to crash down and say **Two Sword Style : Great Red dragon god Slash **as he descends he sees a great demonic western dragon and it is even bigger than the first one and he jumps down and his chest erupts with two huge slashes.

He falls down dead and Naruto was victories. The crowd went wild and his team was in shock.

With Robin and co

"He knows haki ?" Robin asked in shock

"It seems leader is stronger then I thought, " Annerose said out loud

"How powerful will you get ?" Satsuki and Oboro said.

Vip section

While Naruto is celebrating his win 5 shadows are watching him with narrowed eyes.

"_Soon the sixth emperor will be born and all hell will break loose hehe I can't wait," a shadow said towards the others._

_"Ah Naruto you think you can turn me down and not heed my warning hu well come to Olympus the lv 1 the closest to heaven and you will know ultimate power," Black sama said._

_" I am the lord of Choas. The bringer of unholy balance and the rightful ruler of Swordhaven you will not stop me boy so get ready to die. I may have not been able to stop the queen of monsters but you will die so that I can be free of this place" Daratha said._

_"Hmph, I can't Oboro that traitor wants to be with you. I will kill you and she so gets ready for war " Asagi said her piece._

follow, fav, review

Darth Plageuis signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. After Naruto defeated the jailer and kill him Naruto was making his way towards lv 5 after the prisoners of lv 6 all saw his strength little did he realize that the 5 emperors of the prison watched and saw it and now they set their sites on Naruto. Look out they are coming for you

Now...

Naruto and Co all go to lv 5 the place where there are trolls as well as orges as well.

What they find shocks Oboro and Annerose. They see a clone Oboro and **Aishwarya Ray as well as Lee Mayfeng.**

Three of Asagi's top commanders.

Lee Mayfeng A witch and a master assassin who is Annerose's long-time rival. Mayfeng is a human woman that was able to gain the powers of a witch thanks to the magical tattoo on her back. She runs the Chinese mafia in Amidahara and is almost as feared as Annerose. Mayfeng fights with knives attached to ropes and uses her magic to create poisons. Her abilities have given the nickname the "White Snake". Mayfeng's ultimate goal isn't to kill Annerose, but to force her rival into sexual slavery.

Aish**warya Ray** A sorceress that is the de facto ruler of Amidahara. She controls the "Crimson Tower" a casino-like establishment where the citizens of Amidahara engage in gambling and perverted activities, some of which Aishwarya herself takes part in. She is given the nickname "Crimson Queen". Aishwarya is a long-time friend of Annerose and an occasional client.

"So what does the new guy want ?" Aishwarya asked as she sees Naruto group come up and was about to greet them until they heard a loud noise.

They heard an ogre cumming hard. A tororo a species that loves females and they won't stop cumming until the women get pregnant.

It roared as it raped a female prisoner.

Mey Feng went on and smirked. "Ah annerose bring back memories of went monsters eh ?" she said with a condescending smirk on her face.

"tch, Mey Feng... " Annerose said as she was about to charge at her with her blade Naruto stopped her.

"Enough you are playing into her hands if you fight her you may lose all because you are not focused only acting in anger," Naruto told her.

She nodded in understanding. "As for you I will appreciate if you do not provoke one of my crew otherwise I will not be held responsible for it should you be hurt," Naruto told her seriously.

Mey Feng just smirked.

"Alright, so what is on level 5 orcs and orgies huh ?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yeah lv 5 you battle against these monsters also you see different monsters that are here as well that they will help the Orges and Orcs as well as Trolls. The biggest and boss of level 5 is a Tororo and it is the boss of here" Mey Feng stated with a smirk.

"If you guys are here then where is Asagi then it is officiously you guys are part of her crew and she is the 5th emperor but the question remains what the hell are you doing here ?" Oboro asked.

"Glad you asked she is currently at lv 2 were all the emperors are. Also, burndey world and Shiki the golden lion is here in the prison as well as Z a marine admiral and Douglas Bullet the demon heir as well so we all have our hands full" Aishwarya told them with a stern expression.

Naruto sighed"Great just what I need more obstacles in my way huh ?" Naruto said as he goes and rests in a cell.

He and his crew are resting in an abandoned cell talking and strategizing for the next obstacles.

A week later

Naruto and co made it towards the arena and he says Ingrid in the arena stands. "_was she not part of the black crew" Naruto thought shocked at her._

in the Vip section of the stands.

"_Naruto D Uzumaki huh? I wonder why black-sama wanted to have you join him and his ambitions. I mean sure he is powerful but can he be trusted or controlled I mean look at him he does not seem like the type to accept orders well " Ingrid thought._

_Back at the arena_

"So you are the bastard that is making everybody sweat in fear huh? " A Tororo said.

It is a special monster that has needs around his kneck and has raped men and women in jail.

"I have a question is it true you rape the prisoners here in the prison?" Naruto asked with a sneer.

"Yes, I have" the monster replied with a grin.

in the stands

"Isn't that a Tororo a monster here that has been raping the prisoners both men and women ?" An attendant in the stands asked afraid.

"He is right a lot of monsters don't care men and women have been killed or as monster sex slaves" another person confirmed it.

Back at the arena

Robin started using her devil fruit powers as she used her "**Dos Fleur" or "Two Profusely Blooming Flowers" and **used it to grab the male monster's treasure.

Annerose, Satsuki and Oboro took out their weapons and started to slash and cut the enemies down.

Naruto then pulled out both swords and the head orge and orc both charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged both of the blows and Naruto charged at his enemies. Naruto then received a punch in the face from an orge but he was sent flying in the wall.

Naruto gets off the wall with a groan and then he used his swords to block a punch from his enemy.

Naruto then dodges a blow thanks to his observation of Haki and dodged it.

Naruto coats his swords in armament haki quickly and uses a flying sword slash at the orge but it dodges it.

"_Just what I wanted,"_ Naruto thought with a smirk as he used to use shave one of the six powers to appear behind him and slash at his backside.

The monster howls in pain and before his partner reacts Naruto slices the head clean off.

The other monsters in hiding all attack Naruto but Naruto kept slashing and killing them.

Naruto then said in a menacing and deep tone "** two-sword style demonic tempest kick slash"** Naruto said combing the power of the tempest kick and his flying sword slash creating a devasting slash that killed all the monsters.

Naruto then fought against the Tororo and him and they clash a huge shockwave veriabrated across the arena. Everybody could feel it.

Naruto and the monster but backed away then charged at each other back and forth they went.

The monster went to dodge a slash but Naruto appeared behind him but the monster blocked it with his haki. Naruto and his opponent kept clashing and the wind from the clashes could be felt even in the stands.

In the audience

"Is this even real?" another prisoner said

"If they keep this up the arena will be destroyed," a prisoner said.

Back with Naruto

Naruto got punched in the face as he was sent through the wall.

"_Damn if this keeps up I will lose," Naruto thought annoyed._

Naruto then clashed with him again and it created another shockwave. Naruto then dodged a blow from his enemy and then took out both his swords and said in a meancing tone

"Two sword style: Uzumaki straight forward slashes," Naruto said as Naruto flashed him with speed and slashed him with his two-sword style he lays there defeated.

Follow, fav, review

Darth Plagueis signing out


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto and co where fighting ogres and orcs as well as the boss. They found ou some depraved shit that goes down in the prison and how the emperors are in a state of panic and worry. Now Naruto and co are making it to lv 4 of the prison.

Now...

Naruto and co are in lv 4 in purgatory and now he is sitting down and relaxing until Naruto sees his women and asked with a raised eyebrow "what do you guys want ?" the blond asked.

"Hmm... we have not had sex in a while so... want to do it ?" Oboro asked with a sensual smirk.

Lemon

Oboro went over to his bed and began to kiss him and then Naruto began to kiss her huge breasts. His hand moving and grabbed her breasts he continued to suck on them.

Next Naruto received a blowjob. Oboro sucked the head of Naruto cock with her tongue. Her tongue was swirling around the head of it and then she bobbed her head up and down Naruto's huge cock. Naruto jammed her head and skullfucked her face. Sweat was pouring from how hard she was being fucked in the face.

Naruto then said "Alright I am cumming" and he cummed in her mouth

End lemon for now...

After Naruto had sex with Oboro he then got ready for the next day.

Later that night

A huge explosion rocked lv 4.

"Wtf !" NAaruto and co yelled out ad what he saw shocked him, chaos lords. All of them 1-12 were here and making a huge ruckus.

"It seems Darath has become impatient and decided to start the war early huh? It seems first I have to defeat Escherion the first Choas lord and he is a mage that has been charuopted by the chaos energy his boss gifted him with" Naruto told his girls and he and them all went off to fight Escherion and his minions.

"Yes lord Darath has special orders kill Naruto and his team" Escherion the first choas lord said menacingly towards his minions he summoned.

Naruto was killing off minions left and right as he clashed with the chaos lord and there was a huge shockwave.

"Hmph even if you defeat me you still have to defeat the other 11 to take down my master, " Escherion said as he jumps back and fired a chaos ball of fire at Naruto.

Naruto being the badass he is jumped out of the way and fired a flying sword slash at his enemy.

He dodged it and charged at Naruto put him on the defensive by dodging and ducking.

"What's wrong Naruto you seem to be retreating if you can't beat me then you stand no chance against Drakath," Escherion told Naruto.

"_he's right if I am having trouble with this guy then =i stand little chance against him but..." Naruto thought with a smile._

"If you think this is going to stop me think again. **One sword style: Uzumaki flames slash" Naruto said and Naruto rain down a series of slashes that made the chaos lord catch on fire.**

**"**Maybe you do have what it takes but I did summon the hydra though," the chaos lord said with a grin and he died shortly after.

"Damn it," Naruto said but was stopped by Oboro.

"You go on ahead I will deal with this three-headed monstrosity" Oboro told Naruto who nodded.

Naruto left and he meets up with the second chaos lord and his name is Vath.

The second Lord of Chaos. Vath is a Drow Dragonlord who enslaved Dwarfhold with the help of the Drow Soldiers, Drow Assassins, and Chaotic Draconians. His henchmen are Warden Elvis and Dwain Jonsen. He used the Chaos Emeralds to hatch the Rock Roc, the second Chaos Beast.

Naruto clashed with Vath and their swords created a shockwave that was felt towards lv 10 of purgatory.

"Ah, the new player has arrived huh ?" Vath stated with a smirk.

"Funny coming from a guy who is the second weakest chaos lord huh ?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Vath stated angrily as he continued to slash away angrily.

With Oboro

Oboro just got done defeating one of the hydra heads but had to do and then Mey Feng comes to help.

"Mey Feng, the white snake " Oboro stated in shock.

"**Begone with the white snakes" Mey Feng started and a huge white snake attacked the hydra and destroyed it.**

**Back with Naruto**

Vath and Naruto were back and forth. When one went to slash the other blocked.

Vath summoned his chaos minions and dracoins to help fight but annerose came and kept them busy.

Naruto used his **one sword style: Flaming slash** but Vath blocked it and kept a charge at him. Vath used his chaotic wave slash and sent it towards Naruto who then cut it in half they clashed again and shock waves were heard again.

Naruto realized Vath was tiring and he then slashed his armed off followed by cutting off his head. His Dragon was begin helped by Robin when she used her devil fruit to hold it down.

"One sword style: Super blue flash" Naruto stated and he moves very fast. The next instant the dragon was cut in two.

Naruto and co were running towards the next chaos lord which was Kitsune.

Kitsune- The fourth Lord of Chaos. Kitsune is an anthropomorphic fox who once helped Emperor Daisho protect Yokai island from invaders. When Emperor Daisho started welcoming outsiders to Yokai Island, Kitsune didn't approve of this. Upon being Chaorrupted by Drakath, he persuaded the Kappa Ninjas, Ninja Nopperabos, Samurai Nopperabos, Tanukis, Tsukumo-Gamis, and Funa-Yureis to join his cause into claiming Yokai Island for the Yokai. His henchmen are Dai Tengu, SoulTaker, Onibaba, Nure Onna, and Neko Mata. He used the stolen Hanzamune Dragon Koi Blade to release the O-Dokuro, the third Chaos Beast, from the Rift of Time.

"Halt Darakath does not want you to pass," Kitsune said as he and his beasted attacked the group.

"Naruto I will deal with Kitsune you go on ahead," Satsuki told him.

Satsuki clashed with Kitsune and Naruto went on ahead.

"Wolfwing are you going to fight us to ?" Naruto asked

**Wolfwing** \- The fifth Lord of Chaos. An ordinary man that was bitten by a werewolf and later bitten by Safira resulting in his transformation into a Werepyre. Drakath Chaorrupted him to his side as the fifth Lord of Chaos to cause havoc in Darkovia. Chaos Wolfwing created an army of Chaos Lycan Knights, Chaos Vampire Knights, and Werepyres. His henchmen are Twisted Paw, Sanguine, and Edvard. His fellow Werepyres recently obtained a dragon which he made into a Dracowerepyre, the fourth Chaos Beast, during the Mystic Wolf Moon when he was at his strongest.

"No I am willing to help you get the hell out of here" Wolfwing replied and he went to battle against ing and Xang/ Xiang

**Xing and Xang****/****Xiang** \- The second Lord(s) of Chaos and the first female Chaos Lords. Drakath swapped Xang with Mirror Realm Xang instead of corrupting them because he could just swap Xang with the Mirror Realm Xang's so he will get ideas from two evil twins instead of one babbling about being good. They suggested for Drakath to send two meteors to Battleon resulting in every magic-user teleporting Battleon to Green Guard.

The two have been seen enticing Maximillian Lionfang and Nythera to their side and becoming interested in the portal leading to the Void. Xing and Xang later make plans to orchestrate a civil war in Bloodtusk Ravine between the Orcs and the Trolls to see which one of them will become the ninth Lord of Chaos. Evil Xing and Good Xang are later merged into Xiang causing the summoning of the Chaos Harpy.

Wolfwing went to punch Xiang but she dodged it and the fight is on.

"Hey Kimberley you are not a bad person just got a bad circumstance please fight it you to Idaho you guys are good people just got a ruff hand please stop this" Naruto replied.

**Kimberly Freeman** \- The lead singer of One-Eyed Doll, the true sixth Lord of Chaos and the second female Chaos Lord. She was Chaorrupted when Drakath sang her a Chaotic tune that Chaorrupted her to his side. Kimberly and her proxy Discordia used mesmerizing music to hypnotize the Beatles, Tune-A-Fish, Grateful Undeads, Rock Lobsters, Stingers, Pachelbells Cannons, Music Pirates, and Flying Music Pirates to disrupt Lorestockapalooza (a homage to Woodstock). After Discordia was defeated, her true colors were revealed as the real sixth Lord of Chaos and that Dischordia was her mind-controlled proxy all along. She sent the players back in time to fight her Chaos Beast Pony Gary Yellow.

**Iadoa** \- The tenth Lord of Chaos. He was a renowned Chronomancer and professor who was Chaorrupted by Drakath. First appearing during the 2011-2012 New Year's event trying to ruin the celebration by stopping time with his Chaos magic and using it to mess with the dropping ball, the lab clock, and the hourglass, he was later revealed to be the master of the Span, revealing that the Iadoa the players fought was just a test set up for them, which they passed. Iadoa then agrees to serve as their guide throughout the Span before becoming a full Chaos Lord himself. He later awakens Kathool Atchoo through the defeats of Carnax, Fluffy the Dracolich, and the Dragonoid after fully becoming a Chaos Lord following the players' passing of all three lessons given to them by himself.

"Alright, I have somewhat control over my powers" Iadoa stated.

"I too let's go kick some ass" Kimberly stated.

They both went and fought Legermanye and **Tibicenas****.**

**"Traitors shall be punished," both chaos lords said angrily.**

All the other Choas lords are busy with dealing with the surprising allies that Naruto had acquired.

"Alright it I just you and me now Drakath. Let's finish this" Naruto stated.

"Oh we will but I am not alone in this fight Shiki and Douglas bullet are here is well" Drakath stated.

He then charged at Naruto but he quickly blocked an overhead strike and shockwaves were heard everywhere.

Naruto haki up his sword and they kept slashing at each other. Stell meet steel/

Drakath went up to the air and said"Choas Contol: Choas big ball attack" he said and created a huge swirl and ball of chaos energy and throw it at Naruto. " You idiot that will hit us as well "Shiki stated.

Naruto cut the ball of energy of chaos and they clashed in the air. Back and forth they went until the champion of chaos slammed in the ground.

"Ow..." Naruto said as he got up and charged at his enemy but Drakath responded and there swords clash. IT destroyed walls, the floor and everything in between.

"Naruto !" Drakath yelled charging at him.

"Drakath !" charged at him there clash was so powerful that there was a ball of energy and the two were inside still clashing with each other.

Inside

"You ran of hell and chaos shall end today !" Naruto replied and kept slashing.

Outside

"You really think they are really going at it ?" Shiki asked.

The ball exposed and both of them are bruised and bloody.

"If we keep this up we will die because you know as well as I do those two will pick us off one by one so..." Drakath never finished as Naruto appeared behind him and he cut his head off.

Both Shiki and Douglas stay out of Naruto way and they both fight off the marines and other forces.

Next chapter the finally battle

Naruto vs the immortal Black

follow, fav, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	12. Chapter 12

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto and Co all made it past the champion of chaos and most of Naruto allies are cleaning up the enemies. Douglas and Shiki wisely stay out of the way and fight other enemies. Fights are going on everywhere as well as Choas beats are fighting.

Now...

Naruto was running towards lv 3 and he finally made it.

Naruto see's Robin and he is horny so...

Lemon

Naruto takes out his huge cock and Robin begins to suck it. Her tongue rolls around the head of his cock as well as Oboro who he was fingering in her ass.

Her ass clenches as Naruto has this finger goes in and out of.

As that happens Robin tongue swirls the head of his cock and starts to bob her head up and down his shaft. Naruto was rubbing her head and then She started to rub his balls. As that was going on he started to tense and say "I'm cumming" AS that happen Oboro was licking her pussy.

Naruto then placed his cock inside Oboro pussy and started to fucker standing up.

He was fucking her pussy and she was wailing.

"Oh yes, master right here oh fuck," Oboro said as she was screaming in lust.

Naruto then started slapping her ass.

"You're a pain slut huh ?" Naruto asked as she orgasmed again.

"Yes I am," Oboro said as he continued to fuck her pussy.

"Take my load slut take it all !" Naruto roared and came inside Oboro pussy.

"am I better than Black ?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you are " Oboro stated.

End lemon

Naruto then went out of the cell and went out to see what is going on. He sees Shiki and Douglas bullet there and then they charged at the marines and no name vice admiral who kept blocking the exit.

"Halt you will not take another step. Your little rebellion is over !" A marine stated.

"That's what you think just die !" Naruto yelled as he said**: One sword style: Gold tempest kick slash"** Naruto said as he slashed at the marines as the marines all fall with injuries or death.

They then went and fought there way through more obstacles.

Meanwhile on lv 2

"Hmph, so you guys are here huh? " Black said towards Asagi, Sakura, Oboro.

"You pay for what you did to my lover. I know Oboro did that but... she could not even come back without your help and for that, you will; die not to mention of all the horrible things you did to us" Asagi said clenching their swords.

"So be it " Black sighed as they clashed with his sword.

Asagi kept trying to slash at him but the more he dodges the angrily she gets "You are getting angry it is making you sloppy " Black said as he kicked her in the face.

Sakura tried to attack from behind but her attempt gets blocked and Black turns and punches her in the face. The force is so hard that she goes through several walls here.

Oboro used er claws to try and slash at him but he just blocks it with his sword and he slashed her in the side and followed up with a kick to the stomach.

"Hmph is that the best you can do pathetic" Black said as he goes up to lv 1

"We have to stop him if he is aloud out then who knows what will happen" Oboro stated to her fellow ninja

"Yeah, but we are to badly how are we gonna catch up" Sakura replied.

Sakura- sister to Asagi and has orange hair brown eyes and has a stunning figure with huge breasts. She is a ninja as well like here sister.

"I know guys but what can we do ?" Asagi said sadly because frankly they tried got swatted away like bugs.

"Is that so huh ?" Naruto said coming into view.

"Naruto ?" the three ninjas said.

"Yeah doesn't worry I will deal with Black" Naruto reassured them.

Naruto made it to lv 1 and first, he saw Ingrid loyal to black but she went and clash with him.

"Why are you loyal to Black Ingrid? surely you must know he does not care about you ?" He said and continued "If you have not noticed he is either fighting the remains of the marines or fighting against a buster call. I bet it is against Sengoku, Garp, as well tsuoru as well as many Vice admirals as well as many marines" Naruto said.

"Shut up Black can defeat the navy and anything they decide to throw at hi you know nothing !" Ingrid yelled as they clash and shock waves are created as well as wind and sparks.

Meanwhile with black

Black creates many clones as well as his many prisoners and other subordinates.

Admiral Sengoku, vice-admiral Garp, and Tsuru as well as the three future admirals Kizaru (Borsalino), Sakazuki and Akoji.

As well as many others.

"Alright, Black we can do this the easy way or the hard way no can you please go back in your cell in purgatory or do we have to fight. You know this is a buster call you can't win this" Sengoku said confidently but inwardly was scared.

Sengoku- black-haired man and muscular wearing a black suit and red tie. He is called the Buddha. Also has a mythical Paracmecia fruit

"You know as well as I do he will not surrender so let's get this over with," Garp said.

Garp- wears the same as Sengoku and has black hair and tan skin and is called Garp the fist and hero of the marines.

"How bout this" Black said as his clones charged at his opponents.

Black attacked Sengoku who was in his Buddha form and he released a shockwave of power from his palm.

Black took damage but was able to get back up only to dodge an armament Haki punch from Garp.

Meanwhile

Sakazuki vs black clone and some cannon fodder pirates/prisoners.

The **Magu Magu no Mi** is a Logia-type[2] Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a **Magma Human** (マグマ人間 _Maguma Ningen_?).[3] It was eaten by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu.

**Sakazuki used his Ryusei Kazan** (流星火山 _Ryūsei Kazan_?, literally meaning "Meteor Volcano") to destroy all of the escapee's and his gang.

"Ahhh !" they screamed in agony.

"No one shall escape here ! not against justice," Sakazuki said.

"Muhawwha is that all your so-called justice Sakazuki well bring it !" The clone of Black said as he armament up his fist up and clashes with Sakazuki.

With Borsalino

Borasinlo vs Black clone

"my looky here we have our selves a fight huh ?" Borsalino said with a smirk.

"Hmph lets go" Black said as Borasinlo took out his blade of light **Ama no Murakumo** (天叢雲剣あまのむらくも) _Ama no Murakumo_?, literally meaning "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique.

the clone of Black smirked and he took out his katana and clashed with Borasilino.

Back and forth they went his sword was coated with haki and they clashed again.

With Zephyr Garp and Sengoku and Tsuru vs Black

Black was dodging Garp's fists and Sengoku in his buddha form sending shockwaves and dodging those as well. Tsuru was in the background.

He kept clashing with both of them and he punched Garp in the face and he was sent flying. Sengoku caught Garp in his Buddha form and asked: "Are alright Garp ?" Sengoku asked worried for his friend.

"Yeah," he said wiping the blood off of his lip.

"Is this the best you can do Garp I thought you were the hero of the marines ?" Black said tauntingly.

"why you !" Garp said through clench teeth.

"Garp ! calm down this is exactly what this bastard wants he is baiting you to make a mistake and attack," Sengoku told him.

Sengoku then charged with a punch but they clashed and it created a huge shockwave and wind as well.

Black then jumped in the air and punched Sengoku so hard in the gut he went to normal and he coughs up blood.

"Damn it ! what the hell did you do ?" Sengoku asked.

"When I punched you in the gut I temporarily stop the circulation of blood" Black told them.

"It's up to you Garp " Sengoku told him as he passed out.

"Is it always me?" Garp said and he and Black meet in the middle and clash with him conquerors Haki is clashing and they are not budging.

Garp goes for a kick but it is blocked. Garp goes for a punch to blackface but he dodges it and Black responds by a punch to Garp's face but Garp was able to kick he=im in the face and it sent Black tumble into Purgatory.

"_This won't be as easy as I thought" Black thought with his clothes are torn and his energy is drained from having to maintain those clones._

_"Damn I have to split my focus on the clones and my fight with these guys. If I am not careful I really will die here !" he thought._

"Yo Black it time to die," Naruto said.

Well guys follow, review, fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto and co battle Black but they are getting their asses kicked but Black is fighting a buster call and the strongest marines against black and his forces as well as Shiki and Douglas bullet are about to fight now...

"Hey, Shiki let fight !" Douglas said with a grin.

"Why? Are we not trying to escape this hell hole ?" Shiki asked. "Because that is counter-intuitive to leaving this place" he continued annoyed.

Shiki vs Douglas bullet

"Alright if that is the way then let's go bullet," Shiki said as he used his Fuwa Fuwa no mi to elevate in the air.

Douglas uses his clank clank fruit to use **"Union armada" **to create an exoskeleton.

Douglas went for a punch but Shiki dodged it but he countered with his **Shishi: Senjindani** (獅子・千切谷 _Shishi: Senjindani_?, literally meaning "Lion: Thousand Slice Valley")

A lot of golden slashes were aimed at bullet but he used his armament Haki coated fists to protect him.

Bullet then jumped in the air with his mecha and Shki and Bullet clashed. A wave of haki erupted from the clash. They kept clashing until they broke the clash and Douglas tossed him through the walls and outside.

Douglas had his huge Mecha which encompasses the entire prison and Shiki was continuing to fight until Sakazuki used his Great Eruption attack at Douglas Bullet.

"Hey since they are attacking us how bout we call a truce and attack the marines" Shiki replied with a grin.

"Hell yeah," Bullet replied with a grunt and charged at the marines.

With Black.

Naruto charged at Black with a fist with it cladded with haki and he punched Black in the gut.

Black catches himself and takes out his sword and clashed with his haki on his sword.

Conqueror's Haki clashes and destroys everything around them. They kept clashing and black is breathing hard.

"_he is tired from all the fighting against those marines," Naruto thought as he dodged a sword swipe from black._

Naruto kept dodging and he connected his foot with black immortal face and he was sent flying into a wall.

Black then gets back up and becomes in bats and appears behind Naruto and kicks him in the head and he goes through walls.

Naruto and black clash and resume their duel

With Akoji

**"Ice Partisan" Akoji said** as he launched his ice attack at a clone of Black which dodges it and he kicked Akoji with ease. Crashing into a marine ship,

"Give up brat unless you want to die," Black told the young vice admiral.

"Hmph don't underestimate me," Akoji said using his** ice saber** and clashing with the clone. Clashes could be heard all around and they were clashing as well.

As Akoji Blocked a slash from a clone he appeared behind it and kicked it in the back. The black clone got back up and kicked Akoji in the face.

"You let your guard down" The clone of black stated.

"Did I ?" Akoji asked from behind and stabbed the clone with an ice saber through the heart.

The clone of black coughed up blood" How ?!" he said in pain and shock.

"like I said you got coky and you probably did not think that you need to use your observation haki otherwise you would have dodge that so now bye-bye," Akoji said as the clone disappeared.

Boom !

"Now what ?" Akoji said as he left towards the noise.

With Sakuzaki

"Magama hound" the vice-admiral used that attack to cut through the enemies and attack at the black clone.

He slashed through it and charged directly at him and Sakuzaki charged his magma fist at him and they clashed. Magma vs Haki and Sakuzaki was getting pushed back. the clone of black then punched the vice admiral in the face.

With Borasinlino

He clashed his light sword with a black clone. Yellow lights were flying as well as hitting random people.

They kept clashing and they kept meeting at different places.

He used his light to shot light projectiles at his opponent but the clone used his wings to block.

Kizaru was nowhere to be found until he appeared behind the clone and used his light powers to stab him in the back and everywhere else.

Back with Naruto

Naruto and black kept clashing at each other and Naruto got punched in the face. Then he backflipped off the wall and kicked Black in the face.

Naruto clashed with Black and e dodged a sword swipe and kicked him in the face but black countered with a punch in the face sending him skidding.

Naruto then used a Rasengan and charged at black. Black tried to block it but he dodged it and used a Rasengan and Black went flying outside.

Outside.

Black and Naruto resume their fight outside

"Well this has been fun but it is time to die!" Black said.

"You know... you have one weakness Black and I have it !" Naruto

He brings out his cross like a weapon and has holy energy and he charges against black he clashed with Naruto but...

"_wait am I getting weaker... is that holy energy. The holy fucking crisis that is holy magic that is endowed by this sword he is wielding I am fucked" Black thought as Naruto kept the pressure pushing Black back until Naruto cut Black in the cheek followed by a stab in the torso._

Then Naruto followed up with a stab in his stomach.

Black coughed up blood and kneeled. Naruto said "Farewell you bastard" he then cut his head off.

Naruto then saw Bullet and Shiki battling against the marines.

Well guys follow, review, fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	14. Chapter 14

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto took care of black and he heard sounds as Shiki and Bullet both stopped fighting to take a look at the marines and start fighting against them...

Now...

When Naruto got there it was fire all around. Bullet and Shiki were bloody and still fighting. Marines and the prisoners were either blood up or dead.

"What the hell happened here ?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

He quickly took a survey of the area. He quickly noticed that Satsuki, Oboo, Red, Robin were with him and as well as Shiki and bullet and the remaining people that are alive.

"Alright, people lets steal us a boat and get the fuck out of here !" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, sir !" They all chorused.

"Don't let them escape for justice !" Sengoku roared at his subordinates.

"For justice" his fellow marines shouted and they charged on the platform fighting resumed.

Naruto dodged a punch from Garp and he and the rest of them charged directly towards the pirates.

Sakuzaku used his magi magi no mi to try and stop Naruto and his cohorts from escaping but he cut his attack in half.

"What !" the magma user yelled in fright.

Naruto and the others made it to both kuzan and broasinlino used three devil fruits to stop them but to no avail.

Borasinlino used his **Yasakani no Magatama** to try and hit the boat but Naruto with his observation was able to dodge it as he stern them out of that hell.

"Bullet now is the time !" Naruto ordered a bullet.

"Right !" he said as he placed a piece of some onto the ship and Bullet used it and the ship took off.

"Well this is bad gentlemen," Sengoku said worriedly.

All of them agreed this is the greatest blunder since the rocks formed.

A week later

Naruto and co are the shipwrecks on an island

"Ok before we do anything else we need to settle who will lead us ?" Bullet said.

"What do you mean ?" Naruto asked.

Bullet sighed "Look I like you kid but I will only follow you if your strong " Bullet said with a grin.

Douglas Bullet vs Naruto.

Douglas went and attacked Naruto with an armament haki punch. Naruto dodges it and he countered with a haki fist to the fast. Douglas went flying through the air and he landed on his feet.

Naruto then chased after Bullet but he and Naruto clashed, again and again, clashed their haki and they both had a conquerers haki.

With Marineford

"What hell is that noise, " Garp asked Sengoku.

"It most is Naruto and someone else," Tsuru said.

"Damn," Sengoku said

Back to the fight

Bullet used his devil fruit to make a giant mecha but Naruto grabbed both his sword and haki them both um and slash it in half.

"What ?" Bullet said in shock.

Naruto came from behind and kicked him in the back followed by the head and then he went flying in the dirt.

Winner Naruto

After the fight, Naruto decided to tell them.

"Look, guys, I know we don't like each other but let me tell you there is big mom, Whitebeard. Kaido and other people who are part of the rocks but want to probably kill us for what we did in purgatory not to mention what we represent as well" Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto ?" Shiki asked

"Shiki lets turn this island in the new world into an empire and build a place for pirates. This is my homeland the land of whirlpools" Naruto said.

"Look help me and I will look out for you guys what do you say ?" Naruto asked.

"I'm game," Shiki and bullet said.

"The world government wants all of us dead anyway so I will stay with you Naruto-Kun," Satsuki said.

"Like you said the news of what happened in Purgatory will affect all of us," Robin said.

"Will you keep me and my sister safe ?" Asagi asked.

"Hell yeah and Oboro as well" Naruto replied.

A month later

A lot has happened in the past month what people don't know was the true village of whirlpools was in the new world not in the elemental nations.

Naruto and co were busy fixing everything in the village. Naruto also had many people come and stay and live. From all walks of life as well.

Naruto had to deal with an empire which is their neighbors. They are dealing with a civil war. The Empire is in a state of decline and everyone there is warring with each other.

Now everyone is in a war room...

"Ladies and gentlemen do you want to go to war" Naruto as his advisors.

"I for one say we help beside I am always up for a challenge" Bullet said with a grin.

"I say we wait and see," Robin said.

"We will go and fight. Look these people are not that far from us right. The world government will not pick a side because and most likely it does not benefit them so how bout we back the rebels and we help them and we get an alliance with them" Asagi said.

"What di you mean you mean like send in army huh ?" Bullet asked.

"Nah here is what we will do we will send in an elite part of are an army. Bullet will assist Nighraid and the revolutionary army and I will be there as well later on in the campaign" Naruto told them.

"Wait why are they fighting against the empire and why have they not taken them out yet ?" Sakura asked which is asagi sister and she is a teacher at the academy that they built which teaches them how to use a sword.

"Simple Esdeath is the empire strongest she is a general of the empire there and has a powerful army. She has a thing called a tengu and it a based on a superclass danger beast and it from the northern regions it is based on of ice" Naruto said passing out the files he has on Esdeath.

The next person is Great General Budu- Budo was a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants, and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them.

His **Teigu **Adramelech - hat gave the user the ability to use lightning as a weapon in both offense and defense. Its form was large, golden gauntlets with piston-like attachments that generated electricity.

"Now lets hammer out the details," Naruto said.

And so the rest of the day all of Naruto's top people were planning an assault against the empire.

Well guys follow, review, fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	15. Chapter 15

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto in o is in the new world and are setting up the village and building it after they have build up a base of operations in the new land of whirlpools. Bullet and the others suggest that they attack and help the rebels. The reason is simple mass genocide, destroying lives and overbearing with death and debt by the corruption and the killings.

Now...

A month later...

"Hey, guys it's that a danger beast an lv 1 earth dragon right ?" Naruto asked.

"Yep hey you have been training me for the last month let me take care of it, " Tatsumi said.

"Alright," Naruto said and he slashed it down by using six strikes at a fast pace.

Tatsumi and Naruto make it to the empire.

Tatsumi- was a brown-haired kid and has green eyes. He carries a broad sword on his back.

They arrived at the Empire

Empire- is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital's various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital, the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire's eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean.

Tatsumi tries to inlist buts rejected but Leone comes and swindles his money so Naruto and Tatsumi are both taken in by a "nice" looking noble.

Her name is lady Aria- she is a blonde-haired girl and has two guards she is nobility in the empire and is rich.

"_Something is not right here," Naruto thought as he watched the situation and decided to be stealth._

_Later..._

Tatsumi is talking to Aria's parents and they "appear humble" but as you know looks can be deceiving.

As Tatsumi is asleep Naruto is in there private chambers and rooms and what he saw made his blood boil.

Slaves lots of slaves. Some even deprived of food and water.

"_These sick bastards have slaves here. How the fuck is the empire still standing in this shit" Naruto thought freed all that he could._

_With Tatsumi_

He wakes up and here some screams and he sees some people trying to kill Aria's family. "Night raid," he says to himself. As he remembers the guard's warning about how they target-rich and nobility in the empire.

He then sees a real wielding a sword. "She must be part of a night raid," Tatsumi thinks.

Tatsumi see's night raid up in the sky and it was 5 of them. Then the guards came and

"Hold it !" Tatsumi yelled.

"You are not on the list... leave now," Akame said.

Akame- is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle.

"No why re you killing all these people ?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't have to answer you leave... now " Akame said.

Akame dodged all the bullets and she charged in and kill Aria's guard and then was about to kill Aria but Tastumi stopped her as she was forced to dodge his blow.

"You don't have to die here" Akame tried to persuade the young boy.

"You shouldn't kill innocent people," Tatsumi said.

"Hmm..." a young woman said" he seems capable though," Leone said.

Akame was about to kill Tatsumi but Lenoe stop her.

"Yo Tatsumi" Naruto came up to greet him.

"Naruto where have you been and what is that in your hand ?" Tatsumi.

"Here ready this and tell me is her parents and her so innocent ?" Naruto told him and he saw made his heart weep. "slaves, bribery, blackmail, extortion. Every crime you could think of they have committed" Tatsumi said.

"You need to realize this capital is corrupt and not everyone has the people's best interest at heart," Naruto said coldly.

"I'm sorry but who are you ?" Akame asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"You're the leader of Uzu ?!" Akame and Leone said shock.

"Yep," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now then," Naruto said and kicked down the door and to show Tatsumi what the empire and nobility do to commoners and poor people and stupid people trying to make a quick buck here in the capital.

"Tatsumi..." he heard his friend say and he went on to explain what happens Tatsumi kills her afterward.

After that Tatsumi is grieving about his friends but then he and Naruto are dragged to Night raid's hideout.

At the hideout the next day

"So... I will join you if I can test you guys," Naruto said as he called out Bullet, Satsuki, Saya, Asagi, and sakura.

"what do want to do ?" Najenda said as she walks in.

"How bout we have a contest. I need to know how capable you guys are " Naruto said.

"Alright Leone vs Oboro. sound good ?" Naruto asked Najenda.

Najenda- is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm.

When she was younger, her hair was longer and she wore it tied and braided.

"Yes, it does," Najenda said with a smile.

They go to the training field where they see a new person which Leone said was the guy in the armor: Bulat.

Hey, you are the guys that we picked up yesterday huh ?" Bulat said.

Bulat- used to be in the imperial army. It has black hair and muscular.

Oboro vs Leone

Oboro takes out her claw weapons and attacks Leone but she dodges it. Leone tried to go for a punch but blocked it. They went back and forth until they punched each other and canceled each other out.

Boom ! shockwaves were flying all over the training field.

"Wow there strong," Tatsumi said and then Oboro slashed against her face trying to hit her but leone dodged again and kicked Oboro in the stomach which sent her flying into a wall. Oboro got back up and she dodged another attack from Leone and punch her in the face. Leone then skidded back but Oboro was not done.

Oboro kept up the pressure keeping Leone occupied by hitting her with a flurry of blows overwhelming her with her speed. Leone could counter-attack all she could do is dodge or defend.

"_There," she thought_ and punched her in the gut and then the face and then finally as she staged temporary quickly knocked Leone on her feet.

She had her claws pointed at Leone.

"I win," Oboro said.

Najenda then turned towards him and asked "Akame vs you ?"

sure

Naruto then nodded and took out Shushi his black bladed out hp onto the field.

Akame vs Naruto

"Ready when you are," Naruto said.

Akame charged at him with a regular katana and they clashed. Shock waves and sparks went flying.

No one was giving an inch but then they broke off the engagement. They charged again and again. When one turned right the other turned to block it. Naruto dodged the sword swipe that aims for his head.

Naruto quickly blocked swift attacks from Akame.

"_So she uses speed huh? to overwhelm her opponents eh " Naruto thought. "Then wait to they either exhaust themselves in a fight or wary themselves or due to arrogance " Naruto continued to think as he kept blocking the blows._

Naruto dodged a sword cut by just the skin of his teeth and kicked Akame back. She skidded on the ground and then charged at her and they clashed one again.

Clang, clang clang !

sounds of metal hitting each other as swordsmen and they kept going faster and then Naruto jumped over Akame sword attack and he brought his sword down to attack her but she blocked it with her sword. Naruto using his superior strength slowly is wary her down.

They were both smiling and then they back off. Both were panting and huffing.

"You are skilled Akame," Naruto said with a tired smile.

"Not bad yourself," she said with a smile as well.

Naruto and Akame clashed and Akame tried to piece Naruto defenses but Naruto took step back and she kept coming with sword slashed but Akame overextended her sword swipe and Naruto ducked but and hit her with the but of his sword and tossed her into a tree.

Akame then dashed out of the tree and naruto grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground and then he holds his sword towards her throat.

Naruto wins.

"Hey, can I fight the guy in the armor he seems strong" Bullet said with a grin.

"If it's ok with Najenda"

"Yeah it is good," Najenda said.

Bulat vs. Douglas Bullet

Bulat and Bullet stare into each other eyes and Bulat says "**Incursion !"** which made him put on an armor. and they clashed. Bullet kept punching each other.

Bullet punched him in the gut and he hit so hard Bulat's armor came off he was sent flying into the wall.

Winner Bullet.

The next day

"Alright we will join Night raid," Naruto said as he and the rest of the group fall in line.

"Excellent Tatsumi your first mission is to kill captain Orge of the imperial army," Najenda said.

"Alright," Tatsumi said and he and Leone and Naruto headed out but not before she continues.

"Be warned Tatsumi this is a test. He is skilled with a sword even hitmen are scared of him" Leone said.

"he is never alone. He is cautious like that and he likes to drink near the palace.

Later...

Leone and Akame kill the oil merchant

"I wonder what Tatsumi and Naruto are doing ?" Leone said.

With Naruto and Tatsumi

"Excuse me Orge can you come with me it is urgent," Tatsumi said. Orge follows Tatsumi as Naruto is in the background.

Ogre was a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. He usually wore a suit of armor typical for the Imperial Police. While training Seryu, he wore a white kimono.

Naruto watched as Tatsumi slashed Orge and cut him down or so he thought.

"_Tatsumi you idiot you let your guard down. I can sense he is not dead" Naruto thought._

_And just like that Orge gets back up and Tastumi blocked a surprise sword slash._

Orge then was surprisling fast and kept trying to break Tatsumi guard by keep slashing away. He kept slashing at Tastumi as blue sparks kept flying and Orge used his superior strength to send Tatsumi into the wall.

"Let me guess your night raid huh? Taking out the people in power? well, the weak will always be weak. What you want and do means nothing !" Orge said as Tatsumi jumps and comes down and strikes from above but Orge uses his superior strength to block the blow.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" Orge screamed as he uses his strength to bring down Tatsumi with a slash and Tatsumi is struggling.

While this happening Naruto was shaking in a rage because he is hearing what this sick bastard Orge is spouting.

"_Even if I sent my army here then they would either be slaughtered or they would have several casualties that would make me vulnerable," Naruto thought._

"Let me guess... the fiance of the person I had killed had you come and kill me huh ?... well I will hunt her friends then torturing them to death in front of her " Orge said.

Tatsumi then slashed Orge arm of then he slashed Orge in half killed him.

"There you go Tatsumi," Naruto said with a smile.

Well follow, review, fav

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. Naruto and co are in the empire which they are neighbors of. To gain entry tonight raid, Naruto befriends Tatsumi and they went to the capital. Then they meet Leone which was in night raid and then later join after testing them. Then Tastumi went off to face Orge.

Now...

The next day

Meanwhile back in kohona

It was a chaos storm of epic proportions

Why?

Because Tsunade had enough of the civilians b*** and made a public announcement about naruto heritage.

Flashback

What ! Tsunade roared out angrily.

You heard me we will take the fourth homage fortune and give it to the civilians as well as everything the Uzumaki clan as well A civilian said.

As he'll you are. Look listen well bitch if you do this then this will have serious repercussions Tsunade said but her warning fell on deaf ears.

Please, the demon brat he has locked up in purgatory the strongest prison in the world. bother civiliAn said

Ok here a problem you ducking genius kohona alliance with hanging on by a thread here a is pissed and in case you don't know he is the kazekage. He does trips sand and is a human sacrifice as well. Oh, keep in mind as are in a depression, not recession because ever since naruto is in jail then we have lost deals and contracts it affected the economy. Tsunade explained.

So nobody will attack us because we are the strongest of the five ninja villages. The arrogant civilian said.

Is it be this bad where are the village thinks they are so great that nobody can do ouch is Tsunade thought annoyed.

I'm here Tsunade hime Jiriya said from the widow.

What Tsunade said

Fire diaymo is here militants the irate blond Hokage.

As the diaymo of fire country comes into the room and sees the people in it he is not impressed along with madam Shinji who is his wife.

Hello, Tsunade the fire diaymo said with a deceptively calm voice.

Hello Lord diaymo what brings you here? Tsunade asks curiously but inside she was scared.

No reason just wanted to let you know something really funny. He said not being a joke beforehand looked serious.

What the civilians said.

Oh, pray to tell me... Why for the love of God did touching ingrates banish the jinchiruki of the nine tails naruto Uzumaki ?! The diaymo asked irated.

My Lord, he was a danger he could have destroyed the village ! A civilian shouted at the diaymo.

The look on said diaymo was pissed off.

First off shut he'll up hitches ! I own fire country my ancestors allowed you, ninja clans, to settle here in the land of fire.

Second of all so you guys decided to banish naruto for what for blind angry or arrogance because you are so-called strongest of the five ninja villages?

Third do you know what the political fallout this has had on the village and fire country you ducking retards the fire diaymo yelled.

Diaymo same please be reasonable here we know Kohana f*** up big time but ... Jiraiya never got the finish as he turned towards the diaymo and he was his missed off face.

Oh, Jiraiya... You poor misguided fool let me tell you in on what happened in purgatory I got this info from the wg.

Naruto maker through the of o purgatory with ease gaining allies and becoming stronger learning haki somehow in the prison and now he has Douglas bullet and Shiki the golden lion under his command as well as the former warden tzatziki and a group of the ninja as well as the most powerful criminals under his employ. The diaymo said.

Oh but it gets worse you see he is the heir to the kamikaze family and the Uzumaki clan and the land of whirlpools you, idiot ! Fiendishly yelled getting right up in Jiraiya's face.

Oh, let's not forget he is building an empire and he is getting stronger right now we need to worry about the fact that naruto is the reason we have all those alliances.

Let see the land of snow moon, country land of sees, land of vegetables and the hidden sand as well. The diaymo told a shock council.

They did not know he affected their economy this much. No wonder their economy was suffering as much as it did.

Wait for what ! The civilian council shrieked in surprise. They had no idea about any of this.

Why were we not informed of this ?! The civilian councilors shocked.

Enough ! Shikidika said silencing everyone

Look the reason is simple you dumb f*** it is really simple. It is because of can do really. The had a clan head said.

What do you mean? The fire diaymo stated.

Then Tsume some talked next. From the academy to most of the power goes towards the civilian council now. That is the reason why the ninja academy has lax standards. Tsume said

The civilian side of the council is sweating

Not only that but according to Iruka naruto sabotaging his education, teaching him wrong or outright ignored him. ino dad said.

"Oh, but it is worse they have been embezzling money from the Kohona treasure and fatting their own pockets. All for bettering the leaf. At first, it was a small amount nothing to worry about however it started to get larger and larger" Ino dad stated.

The fire diaymo was shocked and appalled by these actions and said in a garden voice. Listen to me and listen well you a*** we have losses much profit from those alliances naruto had created for us and the only reason kohona is not destroyed is that they don't have the strength to carry it out the fire diaymo said.

Now here is what I am gonna do to you d*** ! I will cut the village funding by 70 percent. Oh I mean the civilian side the ninja will be cut by 50 percent. The diaymo said.

Both sides cried out in shock what !

You can't do this p!ease reconsider ! A civilian asked.

I can and I will. You lot listen well this is a ninja village what the homage says goes. Do you understand me? And as for Danzo. Bring the b*** forward the fire diaymo said.

For crimes against the land of fire and the hidden leaf, I sentence you to imprisonment ! The diaymo yelled.

On what grounds ?! Can Do yelled in outrage.

Hmm... Let's start with the fact that root is still active or the fact that you were supposed to disband root. Which is treason? Second is that you told everyone about naruto being the ninetails. You would benefit the village no it was for you ! And another is that according to witnesses at the area your root ninja was there and getting eyes of the China expeditionary have done experiments for you and grafted the first homage cells as well as the Sharpton all to control the nine tails. He said.

Now then Tsunade I strongly suggest that you tell the villagers the truth about naruto heritage as well. By the way why the Sam hell was it not made public? The fire diaymo asked.

Well... Tsunade started to say but was cut off by the fire diaymo.

Let me get this straight you pricks. Shun and mentally abuse a child that holds the nine tails at bay. The strongest of the failed beasts and you think that it won't have devastating consequences ! The fire diaymo said.

Not only that but you guys knew mine too bad enemies of both lump and iwa. So instead of nursing you hazards decide to do the opposite. Tsunade could not face respite of her lover and her relatives died followed by her irrational read of blood. Also instead of training the boy to like his parents you aaa fucks continued your egotistical bullshit ! the daimyo yelled.

the next day

People of kohona it is with a heavy heart to inform you a terrible secret has been kept from you. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Kushinia Uzumaki his wife- Tsunade said to the shocked villagers.

Wait for what ! Civilian said in shock as everybody in the village was in the village square. Up on stage was Tsunade with the civilian and no ma council.

Is it true another civilian asked?

It is true that naruto is the son of the fell a flash and Justin is Uzumaki ?! A villager asked.

You lie homage if naruto was the 4 homage son then why hide his heritage? A civilian pointed out.

Tsunade sighed and said this is ninja village obviously if we told him or the village the heritage right after his birth what do you think will happen? Tsunade asked.

Civilians did not have an answer

We would be attacked from iwa, kill and maybe even suna as well considering their economic state now. You have to remember that the fourth homage made lots of enemies inside and outside the village. Orochimaru wanted to be Hokage but Minato become the homage instead. Can do wanted to be Hokage but we know the rest. Tsunade told them

So that's why huh? A civilian said.

What? Another asked

It was plainly oblivious why? Naruto looks like a carbon copy of both his parents. A civilian sid.

How could we be so blind? Another civilian said

The fire diaymo heard the last comment and snarled out how can you be so blind you say? You people!e are so ducking arrogant that you have the gall to say that? You need to understand x you people were grieving your love ones I get that! But naruto is not the nine tails and now you have to live with the repercussions of your actions ! The diaymo said and proceeds to tell them about the Uchiha clan betray the village and how naruto help keeps the village safe by housing the demon and how Danzo leaked that info and help orchestrate the downfall of the Uchiha clan.

He also told them of the importance of Naruto Uzumaki to the trade alliances to everything he has done. How his clan died out and everything else.

W** you mean to tell me all that was true and we were worshipping a clan of traitors and then we are disregard and hurt a savior of the lead by hurting his son? The same civilian asked

Yep, he is Tsunade said and they just sit there for a moment not saying a word until the ground starts rioting and then tearing shit up and then they go to the Uchiha district and destroy the place.

Lady Hokage the civilians are reading down the Uchiha clans home ! Anbu black ops member stated.

Before she answered the fire diaymo answered with letting them burn it down the clan betrayed the after all.

With the hidden stone village

Lord tsuchikage we have news from the kohona from our spies it is urgent. The stone ninja yelled as he bowed his head towards his kage.

The third tsuchikage photo the fence-sitter of both scales said camely. What is it? He said.

It about the fourth Hokage apparently he had a son and died sealing the nine tails within his son his wife died as well.

Leaving onoki in shock the fourth Hokage had a child onoki thought in shock.

That's not all apparently the fire diaymo make some announcements to the conclusion and it created appt of noise and shows well as the cannot to the village. He said

He then went on to explain everything the spy told him.

Hmm... Good work dismissed. Onoki said and then thought I wonder what kind of help this will unleash.

In lump

So let me get this straight naruto Uzumaki lead a massive breakout of purgatory which is the largest and strongest jail in the world and he just gets the most dangerous criminals to free them is that right? The fourth damage ay stated.

Yes, sir, a Kumo ninja with the rank of chu nin said.

Then the fire diaymo came and some secrets were revealed about, Danzo and his schemes within the village whether they are dealing with the nine tails or the Uchiha clan. The Kumo ninja explains reported.

I can't believe the fourth Hokage had a kid. The fourth raikage thought to have flashbacks to the third ninja war where he and Minato fought.

With the hidden sand village

Hmm... So it's true huh? Naruto Uzumaki broke out of purgatory and has Shiki the golden lion and Douglas bullet. Garra the 5 kazekage said.

Yes, Garra sama is true and he has been working on creating a brand new nation called the land of whirlpools right now he is in the new world. A suna council member stated.

Not only that but he defeated the immortal back which was a vampire that has been running a sex ring operation, racketeering,extortion, killings,r***, and other things. Another council member said.

It also states that he survived a buster call as make it out alive Garra finished the report he was reading.

Kohona has been feeling from the news of naruto being the son of their fourth Hokage Augustinian Uzumaki as well as supporting the Uchiha clan when they were trying to revolt against the village as well as Danzo hand in things. A suna council member stated.

Hmm... Where ever you are naruto I hope you are happy. Garra thought to himself.

follow, review, fav

Darth Plageuis signing outell to the bed and promptly passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. We see how this affects the world around Naruto and how they will respond.

Now...

The world gov. Is panicking why? Because the empire that they have a nonaggression pad has been embroiled in a civil war and the war could affect the world at large if it spilled out. The corruption is rampant and if not dealt with soon it could spell disaster.

Sengoku is in his office and is worrying about it. He just finished a meet with the five elder stars

Flashback.

We can't interfere with the empire at this time. One of the elder stars stated.

You mean can't because of the pact the st made years ago. Also, we have are spies there and Naruto Uzumaki is there as well. An elder star stated.

What ! That man is there why? Sengoku asked.

He probably wanted an alliance with them so he is helping, the rebels so he can test his soldiers as well. That is what chapter lol has stated. An elder said.

Ok? So what now? Sengoku asked.

There is nothing we can do until this civil war is resolved and try to minimize the damage and to take advantage of the chaos and influence it. Another elder stated.

Remember Sengoku this is strictly confidential so this stage secret. The elder ordered.

Understood Sengoku said and left.

End Flashback

With the yonko

Big mom in totto land

Report big mom said.

Ma according to are spies in the empire they as you know are in a civil war. But that what is most shocking is who is there ! Tamango said.

Well, the reason why is simple Naruto Uzumaki is uzu leader and kage. He is thereby backing the revolutionary army there. The revolutionary army is tired of the corruption by honest and so they are fighting. Fandango said.

Wait he is interfering with our business we make money by giving them supplies and other things if the revolutionaries win then that .ight g mom thought angrily.

All those rare foods from those danger beasts big mom drooled at the thought. Hmm... So Uzumaki is involved eh... I remember those redheads. They where one of the actual strongest warriors I have ever seen. Big mom said.

Anyway, right now the world gov wants to keep the entire civil war contained because if not they fear it will destabilize the power in the world. Tamango said.

Hmm... But wait if naruto is involved then won his territory then if the revolutionaries win the war. Galette said.

I think that is the idea of trying to help countries that are neutral or somewhat needs help so he will gain more allies. Big mom started figuring out what naruto is up to.

Listen and listen well when their civil war is over I want to give naruto Uzumaki a choice he can marry one of my daughters. Big mom said

With kaido in wano

Damn you Uzumaki you are less up my plans ! Kaido roared out annoyed.

Lord kaido what is the problem a beast pirate asked.

Those rotten punks are messing up my real with honest if those b***. of revolutionaries win then all the money I make off of selling weapons will be or naught. Kaido explained to his crew.

Hmm... Can't we just go there and right against naruto and his forces captain Jack asked.

No, even if we go there and win we have to deal with the aftermath and fallout of it. We would fight revolutionaries as well as naruto forces. Plus do any of you trust honest to keep his word I sure help don't kaido told them?

So what are we gonna do?

Send some pirates but don't send the whole fleet Jack I want you to send your best. Part of the pirate crew. Kaido ordered

Yes, sir ! Jack said as he did as ordered.

She'll captain I have a question um... How do I say this but you just send are men to be slaughtered. If memory services me right the Uzumaki clan was a warrior clan and they were extremely powerful. King said.

Yes, that true kaido said.

Then why would you send our men to be slaughtered ?! Queen asked irately.

Those men are Canon fodder they don't matter in the grand scheme of things so we can afford to waste them. Besides they are weak so they will die. kaido said.

On whitebeard ship

Paps here this is Marco yelled.

Ah Marco, what is it? Whitebeard asked

Marco proceeds to tell them about purgatory. The buster call at the place the epic battle that was there and everything in between. Marco then told him that now that naruto has been released he was in the empire.

So captain what are we gonna do now? Are we gonna intervene or what? Vista asked

No, let him be for now. Whitebeard told them.

A week later

Zank the Executioner was on the loose. Night raid was tasked to eliminate him.

Zank- was the executioner at the imperial's largest prison.

"Marvelous," he said as he kills people at night.

"Ah, I heard Night raid is at the capital. Let's play " Zank said as he smiled a creepy smile.

Meanwhile at the same time.

"The team we are dealing with intruders probably tribal assains killed ad eliminate them" Najenda ordered.

with Akame

Akame just got done killing off some intruders. All it takes is one strike.

"That was easy I wonder what happens to Tatsumi and Naruto," Akame asked.

With Mine

"You know you aren't getting away," Mine said and about to blast away the guy that was running but shele slashed a warrior with her scissors.

She fires and incinerates the target.

With Lubbock

his enemy tried to plead with him but he used his imperial arms to kill her in a cave.

With Leone

She has already killed her target.

With Tatsumi

"Alright," Tatsumi said as he slashed the enemy.

"Lookout" Tatsumi ward Bulat as he is in incursio and has slashed every single one with his spear.

"Wow incredible," Tatsumi thought.

With Naruto

"So you must be the boss huh ?" Naruto said

"What the hell how you bastards kill my men infiltrate my base and barge into my throne room," the boss said.

He has black skin and black hair as black eyes.

His name is Craig.

Naruto vs Craig

Craig clashes against Naruto. Naruto dodges all his blows and he jumps from behind and stabs him in the back.

Later

Tatsumi starts thinking about his childhood friends and dreams.

"_I promise you I will avenge your deaths and change this wicked land," Tatsumi thought._

_In the morning _

Mine and Tatsumi are all around the capital and Tatsumi sees something that changes his perceptive all everything.

"See this is what everybody was talking about, " Naruto told Tatsumi about the reality.

Mine vows to both of them that making something with her life.

Later at Night

Mine kills one of her targets and it was the relative of the prime minister. The reason is that he gets women and beats them to death and the guards need to be killed as well.

Meanwhile with the rest of the night raid.

"Hmph is this all I can take them on, " Leone said as they all took down all the guards.

With Naruto and Mine, Tatsumi

"who the hell are you ?" Mine asked.

"Oh I am the assistant instructor at the imperial fist temple," the blonde man said.

"Oh how sad," Mine said as she fired gunshots at her enemy but he used his superior speed to dodge all of them by dodging left and right and he jumped and about to attack Mine.

"Say goodbye little girl," he said about to attack but Tatsumi tried to slash at him but the assistant blocked Tatsumi slashed.

Tatsumi then drops down and holds him in place and ordered her to shoot the bastard but Naruto just cuts off his head.

"Hey I was gonna kill the bastard" Mine yelled.

"Uh sure mine and have you almost scar Tatsumi for life? I think not" Naruto said sheathing his blade.

Meanwhile

"What are you doing back there ?!" imperial guards said and they died.

Later on

Night Raid was in the capital and Naruto sensed where the executioner was at.

"_Hmm... I will take this bastard out now !" Naruto thought to take it out his blade._

_in an abandoned part of town._

Naruto watched Tatsumi fight. Naruto had learned that Zank imperial arm allowed him to read his opponent's minds.

Tatsumi went for a slash but Zank dodged it. Tatsumi kept slashing with his sword but Zank either dodged them or blocked them. Tatsumi then went for a vertical slash trying to cut him in half but Zank dodged it by ducking his head.

But Zank slashed Tatsumi in the stomach.

"Tatsumi rest I will deal with him," Naruto said as he charged at Zank and they clashed. Purple like slashes and sparkes went fly. Naruto and Zank keep exchanging blows and Naruto kept blocking and moved to the side and he kept attacking and he then kicked Zank away but he skidded back.

"Hmph, your good" Zank complimented.

Zank then turned into Hinata.

Naruto grit his teeth "I know Hinata is not here so Zank must be behind the is so..." Naruto thought as he cut him down.

"What but it was the person you love the most how can you do this ?!" Zank asked.

"You made one fatally mistake. You turned into Hinata I know she was an illusion so it was easy to kill you.

follow, review, fav

Darth Plageuis signing out


	18. Chapter 18

Last time on Naruto the hellish prison. We see Naruto and co deal with tribes that want to kill Night raid but they dispatch them and Naruto takes care of Zank the executioner for killings in the capital.

Now...

They are all talking around the room and discussing tengu and ow they work. Everyone is eating having a good time.

Tatsumi" Naruto said.

"What," Tatsumi said as he crying.

"You need to understand that no imperial arms can bring the dead back to life," Naruto said as Shelle went to comfort him.

Meanwhile

Esdeath was in the north and she fought against Numa the northern strongest and she has him chained like a dog.

"Hmph, so this is the best you got huh? what a waste of time die " Esdeath said and she kicked him in the face.

"Is there anyone who can satisfy my hunger," Esdeath said in sadistic glee.

Back in the empire Tatsumi and Leone are in the capital and Leone was saying hey to the people.

Naruto was spying on the prime minister and the emperor.

"Sir two more generals have defected to the revolutionary army," A kneeling soldier said.

"Don't lose faith we will round them all up and defeat them?" the emperor said.

Honest then demands the revolution and night raid are stoped.

"That is why I am proposing that Esdeath be recalled back to the capital" Honest said shocking everybody

"_I have to report this to Najenda," Naruto thought and managed to make it out of the capital._

_with Najenda_

"Boss Esdeath is being called back to the capital by honest" Naruto told his boss.

the night

"Tatsumi and Leone your mission is to infiltrate a brothel from the red light district and kill all the people who were involved there," Najenda said over the com.

Leone runs across the houses

Leone and Tatsumi jump from the ceiling.

"Shit its night raid kill them !" the boss of the brothel said as Tatsumi charged at them swiftly and cut them with his sword and a slash happen and blood. He dodges a slash from one of them and killed another guard.

"All of you guys are traffickers so all of you about to die, " Leone told him as Leone dodge a punch and she killed him in a punch. Then dodged a swipe and she kicked another in a kick. Then she killed another with her bare hands. She then pucnhed another as Tatsumi slashed another in the middle.

Then Leone kicked three of them into a wall.

She then kiled both of them.

After the last chapter

Tatsumi is training with shelle and she explained her backstory.

Naruto was training his forces as tzatziki fried to use Spector but it did not work.

A couple days later.

The red light district

Tatsum i and naruto as well as Leone cough against a slave operation in the red district.

This makes me so mad Leone said

Hmm...naruto said.

Well let's go Leone said as she used her imperial arms Lionel to transform.

Naruto Leone and tatsumi all towards the place.

With the slavers

It was a building that has purple gas that keeps them in a state of lust and bliss. They have been  
Hooked on jt.

They all crashed and said I am here to kill each and Everyone straight to hell! The three knight raid members said and they slashed at them and killed the boss.

Meanwhile

Seryu ubiquitous vs mine and shelle

Boom !

Mine and shells book heard the loud noise and they both where on gaurd.

Finally night raid I get to meet you Seryu said with a demented grin.

This girl is off there rocker the to members of night raid thought

In the name of the empire you shall die Seryu said

Good thing I was on duty finally... I can kill you because now I can avenge orge death ! She said.

This killing int it is enormous shell said

People like you where the reason my father died Seryu said.

You either can come with us or die mine said .

So your that eager to fight is huh ? Well then... Mine said and took out pumpkin her imperial arms and fired out and and Seryu imperial arms blocked it.

Both of night raid members were shocked.

Must be an organic imperial arms mine said as all the holes healed.

Tonfug guns Seryu said as she fired and she realized it won t be affected.

As kuro charged at the night raid member shells cut it and a huge bash appeared and slashed kuro.

I'm sorry shell said.

Shell then turned around and was frighten because kuro healed the cut and and blood was dripping as well.

Mine then blasted Seryu imperial arms back.

Remember we need to hit and destroy the core. I doesn't have a heart so akame sword won t work mine said.

Kuro bulk up Seryu told kuro.

Kuro bulked up and kuro went ballistic and through many punches.  
Shell used her imperial arms and used it to protect her.

Seryu then blew the horn to signal to let the imperial soldiers come to there location.

Mine then jumped in the air and blasted kuro away.

What the he'll just happen ? Seryu asked.

Seryu was laughing you should never underestimate my imperial arms ! Seryu bragged as shell appeared from the shadow and went to attack.

Extaste! Shell shouted out her Trump card as her weapon emits a bright light meant to blind her enemies.

Shell kept attacking relentlessly.

Your out of time ! Shell said as she slashed again as then she went to cut her in half but Seryu jump away as shell appeared ent to try and cut her midsection. Kuro saw that and went to help the user.

Where you going your opponent is me mine said as she blasted kuro in her stomach.

As the fight progress between Seryu and shell Seryu keeps jumping back and she keeps blocking and then one of her tonfu guns knocked of and one of her arms where cut off and blood is gushing out of her arm.

True justice always prevails Seryu said as two guns appeared in her arms and she fired bullets at shell.

Shell blocked the shot and cut her again.

Screw it ! Seryu thought and she said kuro use your Trump card to berserk !

Kuro went red and out of control.

Now squeeze ! Seryu yelled to kuro and mine screamed out and shell saved her but she got shot.

Shell! Mine yelled out in shock.

And then kuro killed her by cutting her in half.

The next day

Everyone is mourning the death of shell.

Tatsumi was angered by this but after it they moved on.


	19. Chapter 19

last time on Naruto hellish prison life. Night raid suffered a lost of a member

Now...

After the death of shell

Team we have received word that someone is using our name. I want you to go to the reusec and guard your client banners said.

Why ? Naruto asked

If we are going to build the nation we want to create then having political allies like that is crucial banners answered.

Near the capital on the cruise ship.

Woah! Naruto said as he looked at the ship.

On the ship

Tatsumi asked ghost about his past and he told him about as they got settled on the ship they heard a melody. Everybody but Tatsumi and naruto and bulat was up.

Diadara came out and talked to Tatsumi sqying that you should have just be asleep.  
Road are attacked Tatsumi but he then charged right at diadara and he knocked out by bulat

Bulat then activated his imperial arms incursion !

All three beasts came and surrounded bulat but he attacked by a and sent him flying and liver got attacked and went into the other sided.

He cutted diadara in half.

Hmph... Impressive naruto thought.

As the battle rates bulat does or poison but Tatsumi kills the last of them..but naruto uses The nine tails and heals him bringing him back to full heal.

(The reason is simple I want him as a general in uzu plus having night raid as a ally. Don't worry Tatsumi will have a harem and the night raid women will be his)

aruto was training Lubbock and Tatsumi as bulat was up and as Tatsumi asked

Ok naruto what the hell was that how did you do that ? Bulat was as good as dead tatsumi asked?

well it is simple bullat was just deid and i use my special power Naruto replied.

Later

Tatsumi me and Najenda talked it over but you can earn money by entering in a tournament Esdeath holding and enter it and win enough money for your village - Naruto said as Tatsumi nodded.

The next day at the capital

Tatsumi vs his bull like oppenet

Tatsumi easily handles him and punches him in the gut hard.

Followed by Esdeath capturing him.

All part of the plan Naruto said.

Esdeath and her Jageurs are with Tatsumi and they clear a bandit hideout. Lets just say they not only kill them but do it brutally. They used there imperial arms to fight.

later on in esdeath chambers

so esdeath um would you going the revolutionary army ? tatsumi asked.

Don't worry about that. I shall be faithful. I won't even look at another man.

I apprecaite it Esdeth i really do but... no thanks it won't be right if i am the only one to gain happyness- Tatsumi said.

"I can't becuase this empire is messed up and it needs to be torn down... don't you understand - Tastumi said.

Hmph the weak die and the srong survive - esdeath said.

The next day

at the mountains - training

Tastumi and wave are fighting against danger beasts but wave ia freaking out. "I am to young to die" Wave said and went to find Tastumi but had to fight/

later on

"Im back- Tatsumi said as he noitces everybody and then he reported it.

The next night

An huge army was attack night raid base.

Leone was knocked out

Everyone was surrounded but Naruto took out his sword and started killling and slashing.

Lubbock used his stings to bind his oppent and then stab him with his strings.

I have to locate the others - Lubbock though.

Akame vs her assilant

Akame and her enemy was clashing. He went for a over head slash however he was to eager and his arm was cut off.

Hmph... it looks like I can't finish you in one strike. Get ready it gonna hurt alot - Akame said.

Akame and her enemy clashed and he jumped up to try and kick her but she dodged it. She then blocked a strike with her sword and dodgeda bullet to th head and she cut off both arms. He then tried to fire another bullet but Akame sliced of a leg.

Meanwhile

Naruto was on the grounded under hypnoteis as well as the rest of Night raid when Susano went down and help take care of the rest.

Meanwhile Dr. Stylish went and became a giant danger beast

"Oh and looky her well if it isn't - dr stylish said as he attacks Tatsumi and Akame.

Tatsumi doges and jumps in the air and Akame jumped off of Tatsumi and she cuts Stylish in half.

The next day

Night raid was introducted the new members as well as th death of Dr. Stylish death.

Seryu was devasted and wanted to kill night raid and was crying.

I promise you seryu we will kill night raid. Esdeath said.

meanwhile

Naruto went out and hunted for food. He started slashing beating down his enemies when bullet came and kneeled.

report naruto said

bullet sighed it as we feared big mom kaido for the right moment to strike here and help honest crush the revolution bullet told naruto.

Hmm... This put a stall to my plans. Naruto said.

Big mom is doing it for the food. Kaido is doing this for the weapons he sells here. The world gov is neutral here so they won't get I said

Hmm... That is all.

Bullet left

Damon a storm is brewing I n the coming years and we need to be strong to stop it naruto thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Last time on naruto hellish prison life...Naruto learns the 2 goki I plans and he brings back bullet after everything now...

A new type of danger beasts have emerged and night raid where takes with taking them out. Naruto was out training his own forces so he was not at the hideout.

The barbershop some people by taking out the danger beast hole us his nimperial arms purgatory invitation :rubicante.

They were frighten by the masks he wears.

Later

.wave where playing chess when hole came and eat with them

Waves comforts bols for the way he was treated.

Tatsumi was training with susano at a waterfall. To be more observing and precise and his blows.

And they both bond and be even better.

Meanwhile with esdeath

So where do you this the danger beasts are from ? Esdeat h asked run.

Hmm.. When I invistaged the scientist lab it was empty and none of his experiments where there run said.

Meanwhile back with night raid.

They are busy training and resting.

Hmm I wonder how the rest of them are doing ? Mine thought about Tatsumi and lubbock.

Back with Lubbock

Hmm... My picking up something and he is his closing in fast Lubbock though.

The next day

Chelsea went on a mission to kill a corrupt official.

Live stock , live stock all those people make me richer the corrupt man said as his make came and kill him .

Guys I have a new mission najenda said.

In order for the rebellion to have a greater chance of success then we need to ally with the path of peace. We also have a western tribe as well as the revolutionary army there as well. We will mount a three side offense and it should be easy considering that they will bring out the big guns to fight. Najenda said.

Wait path of peace ? Tatsumi asked.

A religious movement. They want to save a war against the empire. Finally this is are best chance to destroy this corrupt government and kill the minister. Najenda said.

What if he gets away I mean he might have something up his sleeve ? Lubbock said in the room.

Oh no he created this mess I am going to collect the debt Leone said.

Wow ! Tatsumi said.

Tatsumi the reason why the tribe up north failed is simple they tried to take the empire alone and got slaughtered Lubbock said seriuosly.

Oh and one final thing blood is a spy for The minister and he is trying take control of the movement. Also he is been drugging The food and being raping The women and taking control of the people there. So don't go easy on him. Najenda said.

So he can hop around girl after ?! Lubbock said furious.

And he put poison in the food dispeciable susano said equally furuios.

He safe of the jagers. We need to drag them out in the open and kill them because they are closing in on our location. Najenda ordered.

The next day

The highraod

General I believe to women are on the high road run stated.

Hmm... Later

It may be a trap I mean why would they do this ? They are fully aware of the wanted posters the empire Has there stated.

So it's a trap then Seryu said.

Wait so aren't we going to avoid it ? Run asked

Oh no after night raid is silently now and finally coming to then open we finally get to destroy them. Counterfeit don't resort to suicide attempts. Esdeath said.

On the battlefield

Kurome wave and bols are at the battlefield and mine was at her postion.

wow she looks so akame but ...mine said as she fired a shot and kurome dodged it.

Night raid went out of the scare crow and susano attacked wave but he was sent flying.

Kurume and hope you are selected as targets prepare to die Najenda said.

I knew a reckoning would come but I cannot allow my self to die ! Hope said thinking about his family.

Kurome summoned many dead people to fight thanks to her imperial arms

Akame then tried to slash kurume but she blocked it with her sword.

Back to back they clashed. She used one of her puppets to block and it kicked her off the platform.

Mine vs gunslinger

Mine dodged a blow to see a gunslinger attack her. She dodges the shots.

Wow u Tatsumi vs a demon monkey

Unattached Tatsumi with punches left and right. It turned to bite Tatsumi but he punched it in the face causing it to said back.

Then he had to deal with something else as well.

with akame

she was dodging flames and she went to strike but her strike was blocked on dead zombie.

She was then kicked away.

Akame ! Leone said as she ran to akame but she was took out with a bull sniping zombie.

Leone was busy but there where no openings she kept getting whipped.

Ah shit ! Leone said as she finally grabbed the Bullship and Najenda went to strike at a zombie.

Wow the boss fighting huh ? We!I let's take him ln ... Leone said as kurume came and slashed at Leone and off in shoxk.

Oh regeneration huh ? Kurume said sounding impressed.

You will pay little girl I will eat you alive ! Leone yelled out angrigly.

Akame was was running in a circle trying to create an opening.

So you want create an opening huh ? Bols said as he fire a shot at akame and she went to attack him but was blocked.

Bols fired a stream of fire at akame but she dodged it and she was then kicked away by a zombie.

Back with Najenda

She was running and then dodged a strike from her old she continues to fight and cut off its head then launched it in the air and punched it.

Shauna used his Trump card and used his** 8 hand mirror shield to block an attack. Then he used his scared sword of the heavens. Susano said as he slashed the s class danger beasts I. half.**

Fo like review and fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	21. Chapter 21

Last time on naruto hellish life

Tatsumi and the crew all right against the Maureen and it was an intense battle ...

Now.!.

Chelsea just got finished killing of bols.

Let's do this Chelsea swinging to disturb her self as bols

As the disguesed bols and kurume both walk through the forest to kill her but...

What ! Chelsea said in shcok.

If you are trying to kill me then you be a lot better then that kurome said with a death aura surrounding her.

Hey you to kill her ! Kurome ordered her zombies as Chelsea ran and eventual got killed by kurome so she thought we naruto came out of no where and attacked both.

"Chelsea get the he'll out of here. I am not loosing anyone else ! Marshfield as he went and cut the gunslinger in half and went to lunch the other zombie in the face.

Naruto then dodged all his clients blows he kicked him in the air and the jumped up and slammed him back on the ground followed by naruto decapitation him.

Let's go naruto said.

Later on

Esdeat h comes and offers protecting bols from night raid.

Back with Tatsumi

What I can't believe there being used ! Tatsumi said.

The revolution knows the truth. Mine told tatsumi.

With Lubbock

Unbeknownst to Lubbock he was watch by to of the four rakashaka demons watching him talking.

Hey when do you is an enemy ? mez said.

Gotta be sten said.

Back with akame

Akame just dodged a strike from ibara.

With Lubbock

Damn this is bad..where the he'll did they come from ?! Lubbock yelled.

He then was attacked by one of the demons and he then reined dead.

He then got back up to protect a women.

With akame

She is fighting another demon and he uses his enhanced body to land blows on akame sword.

She then had her blade caught in his hands.

Hmph...to bad you never finished the training. He said with a grin.

Thanks. He said as hold murasame but couldn't because they weren't compatable.

Murasame had a black aura surround the blade as he dropped it.

What the... You planned this didn't you ? He asked.

She ran up and cracked his ones I trying kill him but failed.

That should have been oblivious akame said.

He was enraged and said you bitch I'll kill you. He ran and she ran towards him and slashed him four times over and all his limbs where cut off

Back with Lubbock

Holy I'm gonna free your spirit right now! **fist temple: 100 fist. ** Lubbock opulent said as he fired a barrage of fists and lubbock used cross tails to form a wide barrior to block it.

Your night raid I'll make sure you stay dead the girl said.

Oh I am not into that ! Lubbock yelled out** strings bind together :centrifugal force : ultimate move wife impact.**

**Lubbock created** an axe like wire and attacked the girl which caused the ground to create shockwaves and cracks.

Then he attacked the big guy and he caught it. " is this all

Are yeah sure you want to follow me ? Lubbock asked as he explain his imperial arms.

He caught his opennent in a trap as it cut into his kneck. Blood was gushing out but...

It gonna take more then the ! He said as he took a strong to the chest.

Doesn't matter how strong you are cross tails will find your heart and squeeze it Lubbock said as he kills him.

The girl then used her sweat to slow down Lubbock net.

what ?! Lubbock yelled in shock.

We are famous for doing weird stuff with our bodies she said as she was running around and punched Lubbock straight in the stomach. It was so hard that it created shockwaves out of his body.

She then grabbed him and then she felt for his trap. He used the knives and stabbed her with them.

Later on

Your mission is simple infiltrate the festival and strike him. Once we do then the revolutionary army will act. Najenda. Said.

The next night

"What the he'll ? Why is Tatsumi with her ? "Seryu said as she said "kuro phase nine : justice city detector.

" Tatsumi you betrayed the general. She showered you with affection but now you return with the girl who hacked of my arms and tried to kill me ! Seryu yelled.

**justice volley - which combines judgement of th kings and fires a volley of explosives at her enemy.**

**Tatsumi **continued to dodge the missles.

As that happens the fourth demon approached

Tatsumi attacked but she kept blocking nonchalantly. "On you will be the first to die" she said as they both left to fight.

Meanwhile

Kuro phase six Seryu s

What the ?! How did she take out my most powerful attack?! Seryu asked shocked.

She then used a brappling hock and she used phase one.

She jumped over kuro to try her but mine dodged.

Kuro phase 5 and don't forget the stressful said. As she does this mine fired off stronger bullets.

What now is this possible ! Seryu yelled.

Oh I figured out where the core is ! Mine yelled as she was about to finish off the dog when he used his Trump card.

Seryu in panic jumped in the air and shouted **devil king** justice** lance she said as she attacks. **

Mine was forced to dodge an explosion and the Seryu followed but no e put to bullets in Seryu side.

She then appeared under her guard and she then started to punched over and over again. Mine was sent flying.

Damn I took to much damage ! Seryu said

Back with Tatsumi

Tatsumi was struggling against his oppenent.

She then tossed him over. But they where in ruins and he made it collapse around her.

I will not die here in the middle of nowhere ! I will have my revenge ! Mines as she fired at kuro and blasted him.

And then she fired at Seryu killing her.

Follow review fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	22. Chapter 22

It's time naruto told douglas bullet shiki the golden lion samurai and away I as well as robin oboro as well as the rest of his subordinates.

Here is the plan kaido and big mom forces are going to turn this civil war into four way war. All we have to do is wait and see who is left standing and take them out. Naruto ordered.

Except for revolutionaries those are allies. Naruto continued.

So basically wait until the battle is over to take over the empire huh ? Shiki asked.

Yep shiki I was t you in the sky could use the surveillance and you Can help who needs it in the battle feild. Naruto ordered.

You got it ! Shiki said.

Oboro meyfang and away I and sakura I want you to go and off some of big moms forces as well as kiado. According to our Intel they have not sending any of the big fish now go ! He ordered and they nodded.

Later

Lubbock vs prime minister son

They where fighting and he teleported all over the plqce. Lubbock pulls his strings and he then got slammed into the ground.

"Oh don't be like that. My imperial arms shambala allows me to teleport. But the Damn thing takes allot out of me " he said.

Lubbock was then stab by the women who led them here.

"Please release my family" the girl said as she passed out.

"Haaa! Mommy and daddy are dead ! He said in a evil laugh.

" Now it time I send you to the end of space. Bye bye night raid! He said as he open up a portal and send Lubbock into the portal. "Son of a bitch"he said as Lubbock strings and piling him in as well.

As he was trying to get away. "You can not get away" Lubbock said as he killed him with string.

"Only right we finish this fairly. If I'm going to die then your going with me" Lubbock said.

"The hell I am. I won't die with ramble like you until I give this boring capital the fun of deserves ! He said struggling.

" I think I understand even if it is a crazy all "Lubbock said.

" No ! "He said.

." you want to change the world... Of course you do but none of that give you the right to treat humans brings like their nothing ! " Lubbock yelled as he killed his enemy.

He then falls to his death in the sky. He thinks "Najenda did I make you proud" Lubbock though and naruto jumped in the air and saved him.

Naruto had on a out like work's but his had green clothing as well as a jacket like that hanged over his shoulders which was orange and had red swirls.

"What ?" Lubbock said as he thought he was gonna doe.

"First Najenda is waiting for you and second join me and I will help down this empire"Naruto said they both left.

Tatsumi was captured though.

the base of night raid

The team was gearing up on rescueing tatsumi.

At the extcution

" You said earlier you where willing to die for your beliefs. Let me see how strong those beliefs are"research said as she brought him down. Mine then fired a shot.

"Where not suppose to get captured idoit"mine said.

Mine kept firing to create a smoke screen as Tatsumi was freaking out.

" An Najenda ! "Esdeath said.

" How bout we catch...in my torture chamber" esdeath asked.

"Nah I am "najenda replied as she set of the underground explosives.

" You would Never come and fight without a strategy "esdeath commented as she falls.

" So you must be near to save your friend huh ? Budo said as he fired lighting at the air manga bringing them down.

As the manga landed mine asked Leone to fight budo.

" revolutionary filth like you should never be aloud into the sacred colloseum. Prepare to be destroyed by my imperial arms ! " budo yelled as he fired lighting at his enemies.

Akame was making her way through cutting everything down in her sights.

Najenda vs esdeath

"So that's you r imperial arms" esdeath said.

"He's it " Najenda said.

Esdeath fired ice spikes at Najenda but susano blocked it with his weapon. Najenda fired a long danger punch at her.

But susano was able to attack esdeath but she dodged it and she created an ice weapon.

"He's keep it up" esdeath said.

Back with great be deal budo.

Budo kept fire volleys of lighting and Leone kept dodging.

Budo blocked a strike from Leone and then a kick from her as well. He blocking and dodging until she grabbed into budo and she yelled at her to take the shot.

However... Budo blocked it.

"Impressive you to have lots of trust and teamwork. Such a shame you took the path of sickness and treason "_budo said.

" It does not matter what you think ! It is my path... And my choice !Mine said.

Budo fired off another shot of lighting at mine.

"Ahhhhh!" Mine screamed.

"The stronger the opponent the stronger I get" mine said as she fired a powerful blast at budo but his imperial arms lighting blocked it.

"What !" Mine said.

Meanwhile

"We won't let you pass"the guards say as akame slaughter them all.

" Fought it. " akame said.

Back with esdeath

Susano just got frozen with in the ice esdeath created.

"Why am I saving my energy" she thought.

** magatama manifiest **she said as yellow energy poured out of her body and into susano and susano formed changed. He had white hair and power went up gradually.

Susano then attacked her. He went for a punch but she blocked and another but she blocked that as well then he went for a kick but she moved of the way. Then esdeath fired ice at susano and he used his **8 handed mirror sheild**shield to not only reflect and defend against it.

Esdeath then formed an was price to block it.

Back to budo

dodging lighting blasts.

"Hmm... It seems you master imperial arms. It is responding to your every emotion"_budo says.

Mine fired a blast bud but he blocked it.

"Either way you are not going to win" budo states.

"You can suck it"mine said.

Mine fired a huge blast at budo but he fired a blast of lighting at her in retailation. But her s lost and mine gotxblasted ..

"Mine no!" Tatsumi stated heart broken.

"I'm not finished yet"mine said as she got back up.

" Allow me to show you my Trump card. Solid shooter. "Budo said as lighting shoots off his body and around the area and he shoots lighting all over the area and into the sky.

A huge ball of lighting was formed and budo fired it at mine. Mine responded by firing a huge blast at budo.

It was so powerful that it tore through the sky.

But naruto ca!e and gave her some of the nine tails chakra and power.

" Wow what is this I feel great " Mine said she was at hundred percent.

Follow rev and fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	23. Chapter 23

Last time on naruto hellish prison life . Night raid fighting against the empire best. Mine was saved from dying and budo got defeated. Esdeath is fighting susano and his armies are right his eniemes.

Now...

Shiki was observing the battlefield and many of big moms crew was here.

"Shit ! This is not good" shiki thought as he starts to fight and states slashing the enemy but was stopped by cracker.

Meanwhile

Douglas bullet was dealing with Jack

His subordinates where dealing with the smile users of kiados forces.

"So your the famous douglas bullet huh ? "Jack said as he took out then go weapons and he clashed with douglas bullet who had His hands coated in armament haki.

" And your kaidos little bitch commander ! How does it feel to be a little bitch to queen and king jack"he said with a smirk.

"Damn you, shut the fuck up !" Jacked yelled as he broke the lock.

Meanwhile

It was unrest in the capital people are rioting and siding with the revolution.

"Stop or I will arrest you ! " save stated

"Can't you see this empire is in the grave "a civilian said

Meanwhile

Esdeath is killing her eneimes.

" Now this is how I like to spend my days"esdeath said.

"If any of you think you have what it takes be happy to put me in my place" esdeath said and then said "Oh look am imperial arms user"she said.

" You bitch" he said as she .dodge and she slashed at him and an ice cut him in half.

"Is there no one to challenge me ?" esdeath stated as all of them charged at esdeath and she cut them down.

Meanwhile

In the palace

"The epidemic calling apart" the emperor stated.

All his advisors are worried.

"What should we do ?He asked.

" there comes a time in everyone life where a ruler just show it strength" honest said.

With kurome

Kurome does not have much time. She is coughing up blood.

It's all most time.

Akame vs kurome at the forest.

They first discuss how everything went down and why akame left.

Akame jumped out a window and kurome follows and tries to swipe at her with her sword.

The gunslinger fires off to shots at akame but she dodged it. Akame tries to cut her but she dodged and the other one tries for a direct attack and it took off a small strands of hair. She then slide underneath him but kurome came from above and tried to slash her but akame blocked it.

"It would have been fine if you stated" kurome stated.

"We were only doing the empire dirty work murdering people without just cause ! No good can come from this government which is why I wanted you leave with me " akame saod.

" how can you say that all are comrades died on there misaions" kurome stated emotionally.

" even if in can bring happiness to the people by bring this empire down I know they ! "Akame said as she slashed she broke the lock a danger beasts awoke.

Kurome tried to slash but it's skin was hard.

" I don't have time for this " kurome said .

Akame catches kurome in the air and they regroup. They both run up the middle and then both went the opposite direction and kurome slashed apart and the akame slashed it down the middle killing it.

Blood gushed all over and a loud this and smoke filled the air.

Kurome went to strike but akame blocked..She kept striking left and right. Sparks where flying. And as they kept slashing. Kurome slashed at akame forcing her a bit but akame tried to strike at her but she kept dodging so she kicked her away.

It sended her flying back but she was fine.

"Get her !" kurome said and she summon the dead to fight her but akame cut them all down with one strike. Bloodlines out of her pawns.

"I knew they wouldn't be enough!" kurome said.

"This. Battle is over !" Akame yelled and tried to strike kurome down but wave jumped and interfered.

As wave and Tatsumi taed they both designed themselves.

"Its time to deal with all the pain and resentment that happened between us. Are you ready .let's go " kurome saod.

"Kurome my little sister ..." Akame said

" I all ways loved you got sister"kurome said.

They both ran towards each other akame slide underneath kurome strike and striked her back. Akame strikes her back very hard and that was hope in her defenses. But they both went for the kill and Akame killed kurome.

The next day

"Your mission is simple. Storm the capital and cut down the source of the corruption" Najenda said.

"Right" the three Night raid members said.

With Najenda

"We fight for the people who live in fear. We will put an end to this corrupt gov. And the people who finally live in peace ! "Najenda yelled to the revolutionary army.

Meanwhile

Leone and Tatsumi and akame all was able to burst through the ground.

" Lubbock Intel was roght. There weren't gonna be many guards here "Tatsumi sworn in his incursion armor.

they took out the guards and the guards at the door.

" leave now if you don't want to die here. You can't help me in fact you will only be in the way " run said as he activated his imperial arms and fired of some feathers and he was flying.

"Damn that his imperial arms huh ? "Leone said behind a column.

Run tells night raid that he used to be teacher and bandits came and raised the village. However the bureaucrats did not care because it was poor.

" Then that's the case then why not join are side"Leone asked.

Yours requires to much bloodshed.

"I'm gonna knock some sense into you !" Leone said.

Leone yelled for them to go and the left.

she jumped and took a column with her to attack run with but...

"Divine wings my Trump card "run said.

as he cut and spices the column Leone was holding onto peices.

Meanwhile

The emperor is talked into using his imperial arms. He activated the imperial arms and he blasted a portion of the empire. Explosions where heard and people and businesses destroyed.

Akame was fighting against the empire gaurds. "These guys are tuff" akame said as she blocked a strike.

"Stop you are hurting the people don't you have any compassion ?! What kind of emperoer let's there people suffer like this ?!" Tatsumi yelled.

" Silence ! The empire will not call under our rain " the emperor stated as Tatsumi dodged.

"The last thousand years has been leading to this day " Tatsumi said as he tried but was swatted like a fly.

"We were born into this burden of responsibility "he said as Tatsumi was sent flying.

The emperor fired off another beam and it almost hit a women and her child but Tatsumi saved them.

Them explosions erupt and all over there is fire and burnt rumble.

" what are you doing? I never said you can look away"Tatsumi said as he jumped in the air and dodged the lasers and tried to attack again. But he was caught and the emperor imperial arms slammwe him into the ground.

Wave and Tatsumi agreed to and they both attacked at the same time.

Then Tatsumi aim for his weak spot and the lighting attacked the suit.

"Wave create an opening !" Tatsumi ordered wave.

Wave nodded and Tatsumi and wave dodged the lasers and blocking and cutting through them. Tatsumi not the imperial arms in its weak spot. Generating lighting and hurting the emperor.

He screamed as lighting harmed him.

"Damn you !" The emperor said as he fired another laser and blasted Tatsumi and went him f lying into builds.

Wave as well got sent flying with a laser. He powered out of grand chariot.

"Give up ! We are begging you ! Why are you so persistent !" the emperor yelled.

as Tatsumi is laying he responded with this "for all people who died before me. I won't let there deaths be in vain ! Tatsumi yelled with all fire in his soul and he screamed out "incursio" ! An aura of red over taken it and a wind of that was surrounding him and then came out a new transformation. A golden transformation.

Incursio the ancient spirit inside the armor.

Tatsumi then flew towards the emperor as he yelled at him"stay back ! "He said.

"Get away from me !" The emperor said as he fired many lasers at Tatsumi and he cut through some and did a direct attack at hi m.

But Tatsumi speared like direct attack pierced through. Everyone can see a golden glow as Tatsumi attacks the emperor and he is in pain as lighting shocks him.

"Are you trying to get ki!led?!" wave asked.

"Of course not. I made a promise to all my comrades who died in this war !" Tatsumi yelled as he thought of all of the dead night raid members.

he then used those feelings to powerup and punch through even though he still felt lighting shooting at him. Blood spilled and the prime minister is in shock.

"Hey let me dea! With esdeath guys " Naruto said.

Naruto vs esdeath.

"Lets go" naruto said as he clashed with been the shockwave generated wind e ok the clash.

Naruto kept slashing with but she kept blocking and naruto went behind to slash but was blocked by esdeath ice which she formed a sword.

They kept slashing until she overpowered his agile and she kicked him him and he set and tried to slash her but she formed an ice and he slash and rice all the ice around him.

She then jumped in the air and ddownward kicked hI'm in the ground and then esdeath summoned a giant block of ice from the sky and tried to on naruto but naruto moved out of the way.

Esdeath then kicked naruto away as the dust settles and then she pressed her foot on his stomach.

"You should not challenge me. Those who are weak perish. And be the live stock like people are ! Esdeath said.

Naruto hao had enough and yelled and what esdeath s saw I arrived and frieghten her .

Naruto had the nine tails chakra but it was demonic do the red chakra and red slit eyes.

"Lets begin shall we " Naruto said.

Naruto appeared faster and strikes at her but she was able to block the initial attack but naruto was in the air he turn and he kicked with such force it pushe'd her back.

He appeared again in front of esdeath and strikes her again but she blocked it so naruto kept slashing at esdeath. She blocked with ice but she kept trying to slash at him. Naruto also was forced dodge as ice started to surround her and tried to spear him but naruto cut them all.

Esdeath and naruto was sitting on the ice and the clashed but esdeath shooter another column of ice at naruto but naruto ran at her and dodged at front stan and jumped in the air and bounced off ice and attacked her from above. Esdeath was sent towards the grounded with a thud.

Naruto staged her arm.

"W hat did you do to m y arm ?! " esdeath yelled.

"Oh I put poison i n it and it is numb now . In other words you can fuse your arm "Naruto said but she just cut off her own arms.

"This is getting fu n! Can't wait to read you apart" esdeath said.n

Esdeath and akame both clash and then esdeath went to stab akame but she blocked it. She then went to a sword lock but esdeath spilled blood on akame eyes and she kicked her in the stomach.

Esdeath then tried to stop on naruto but he dodged it as well as she kicked some ice and he dodged a spiked ice his was and jumped in the air with esdeath and he dodged her strikes and blocked them. She then pushed ice out of her sound arm and naruto dodger it cut some.

Naruto was on the ground but dodged a downward strike .

Esdeath tossed to ice slash at naruto but esdeath kicked naruto back but naruto ran right back at esdeath.

Naruto kept attacking the ice was esdeath created but naruto broke through and kicked her.

She skidded back.

"Prepare yourself to fave the full might of my power come ! "Esdeath said.

Naruto ran straight towards her but she tossed her diaper but he dodg ed it.

Naruto appeared and attacked her again then she blocked with ice. She kicked again then kicked from behind her. Then kicked in front as he kept dodging.

Naruto strikes her left and right and She blocked both strikes with her ice which left her open towards the middle naruto in mid air was about to take the strike but mahapadma! She yelled and stopped time. And then she formed an sword mad of ice.

" An after image ? Where did he go ? "Esdeath asked as naruto ca!e down and cut esdeath deeply.

As she died. Naruto said it's over your done.. Naruto had some blood drip from his mouth and some scratches but was fine.

Then later

Naruto appeared with leone and they both killed the prime minister before he could fire his imperial arms.

Naruto Rio of honest hand s so he couldn't do anythimg.

Then they proceed to kill him.

Naruto and night raid meet up.

" Look guys I know you have won against the empire but we still have big mom and kaido forces to deal with please help me dea l with them.

Najenda signed and nodded.

Meanwhile mine shot destoyed ships of kaido and big moms crew.

With Jack

He was getting his ass kicked and was decimated.

Bullet blocked or dodged sword strolled from jack. He the n punched him in the face and he was sent flying.

Bullet then punched jack.I'm the but and Jack passed out. He let him go.

cracker also fled .

The remainder of big moms and kaido destroyed.

"We dis it! "Nauto yelled

Everyone yelled happly.

a week later.

News of what happen reached the know what naruto and his crew for and they to ok down a corrupt nmemt.

Word government

" Damn it all now we have to deal with this shit ! "Sengoku yelled out angrily.

"Calm down now what has got you all worked up ?" Garp asked.

" Read the Damn paper" Sengoku said as he hand Garp the paper.

"Is the wrold gov. Serious ? "Garp asked.

"Yes they are "Sengoku said.

"Well we are screwed "tsuru stated as she walks in to Sengoku office.

"So his bounty is 500 million Berri simply because he escale purgatory "garp pointed out.

"Yeah and it is now 1 billion beri bounty on naruto head" tsuru said.

"This just keeps getting better and better huh ? " Sengoku asked.

Meanwhile

With shanks

"Damn" he said.

With Whitebeard

"Gurararara ! Whitebeard laugh !

"Pops ?" Marco asked.

"Oh vista, jozu, whitey bay and marco look at the paper " Whitebeard said handy them the newspaper.

They all read it and there faces where surprised.

"Ok pops excuse me but wtf ?! Vista yelled out in surprise.

Marco sighed and said "Yeah it is really true ?"

"Only time will tell " Whitebeard said.

With Kaido

"So... It is true huh? Naruto took over thhe empire and rebels won the civil war eh ? " kaido asked his subordinates who was giving his report on what happened there.

"He's sir it happen Jack failed his mission "he said.

" Jack get in her now ! "Kaido yelled.

"He's captain ?" Jack asked nervously.

"Why four you not complete your mission successfully. You had one jo b and that was to make sure honest stays in power and the rebels destroyed. So that I can have made my deal undisturbed. But now thanks to this we are short a contract." kaido fumed"s angrigly.

"captain please understand that I had a harder time then you realize. They where far stronger than I thoughtn! "jacI said.

" Excuses I will not here any of this get the he'll out of my sight now ! " kaido yelled.

Jack did as he was told.

Big mom

"What ! " big mom stated

It true her informants said cracker was still in the hospital recovering mission.

Well guys review fav and follow

Darth plageuis sig Ming out


End file.
